Blood Moon
by BNGwarrior
Summary: After the battle at the Ministry, Harry is bit by a mutated vampire and a werewolf . A year later he returns to Hogwarts at the same time a new face does. Now the two must work together together to save the world at the same time dealing with their demons
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first shot at a Harry Potter fic so, show some mercy. And if I butchered any names, I apoligize to any hard core HP fans. This is kind of a dark fic with small airs of comedy, drama, and romance. And parrings will include Harry/Harem (Ginny, Hermionie, Tonks), Neville/Luna, OC/Cho Chang.**

**I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 1, The Double Bite

The battle at the ministry could only be summed up in one word: chaos. Order Members and Death Eaters where dueling with one another along with the few Hogwarts students that had arrived with Harry Potter. Two of Potter's troops had gone down, Ron Weasley had gone down quickly in the fights, something to have to do with some weird brain incident and Neville Longbottom had had his nose broken and, while attempting to fight hand to hand, had been knocked unconscious. Only Hermionie Granger, Ron's younger sister Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and the boy himself Harry Potter were still in the fight, although Harry was distracted as he had just seen his godfather Siris Black murdered right in front of him by Belitrix Lestrange. Harry had chased her into the atrium and had almost had her if Voldemort himself hadn't joined the battle, soon followed by Albus Dumbldoor. The two master wizards had dueled and after Voldemort's ultimate defeat, Cornelius Fudge had seen the Darkest Wizard in History.

"He's back." Fudge said, stunned. "He's really back."

"Told you dumbass." Harry grunted, pushing himself off the floor, Dumldoor supporting him. Harry glanced over and saw that all of the Order Members, with the exception of his godfather, had survived, as well as his friends, although Ron was still out cold and Neville's noise was at a crooked angle and he was slowly regaining consciousness. Harry smiled in spite of himself, knowing that the people he loved were ok. Fudge was saying something about his position, but it was quickly drowned out by a howl and a hiss. All the occupants in the room turned and saw two giant creatures; one of them had giant bat wings and a bat-like face. It was deathly pale and had giant fangs, and burning red eyes. The second was covered in brown fur and was wolf like. Harry thought it was a werewolf, but the only time he'd seen one was when Remus Luipn, an old friend of his family and at one point his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, had transformed during his third year.

"Oh my God." Fudge said, hid face becoming deathly pale. "They've gotten out." The monsters charged at the bunch of wizards and witches. Moony and Lupin stepped forward to intercept the beasts, but they were batted away. Ginny gave a small shriek and the beasts caught sight of the girls. The wolf creature pulled back its lips, baring it's teeth, a strand of saliva beginning to flow down it's mouth while the bat creature bore it's giant fangs. The two creatures lunged at Ginny, Hermionie, Luna, and the auror Nymphadora Tonks, their mouths wide open and their fangs bared. There was a blur, a spray of blood, and a cry of pain. Harry Potter stood in front of the girls, breathing hard, the wolf creature had its teeth buried into Harry's shoulder while the bat creature had it's fangs sunk into his neck.

"Hey." He said, blood slowly rolling out of the corners of his mouth. "You ladies all right?" Hermionie was the first one to recover, raising her wand at he bat creature and cried, "Lumom Maximus!" blasting the creature with a blinding white light, sending it staggering back, the skin burning from it's face. Tonks was next, raising her wand and blasted the wolf with silver flames. The two creatures released Harry and fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from his open wounds. Ginny gathered him up in her arms and Luna began ripping her cloths and bandaging Harry's neck and shoulder.

"Harry." Neville said kneeling down next to The Boy Who Lived. "Harry, stay with us man."

"Ne-Neville. Harry stuttered out. "H-How's your n-nose?"

"It's been better." Neville admitted, giving a faint smile. "What about you?"

"Got a few bites in me." Harry grunted as Luna bandaged up his neck to try and stop the blood flow. "Neville, listen, if I go down here,"

"That's not going to happen." Ginny interrupted him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cradled Harry in her arms. "You're gonna be fine."

"Ginny, I've been bitten by God knows what, was just possessed by Lord Voldimort, hell, it's a miracle I'm still conscious." Harry said with a smile. He gave a short cough and some blood flew from his mouth as he turned back to Neville. "Neville, if I go down, I want you to take care of things."

"But, what about Ron?" Neville asked, looking over at the still incapacitated Weasley.

"Ron's a good man, but Hogwarts is going to need a leader, and I can tell that's you." Harry said, grunting and clutching his shoulder. "Can I trust you?" Neville was silent for a moment, slightly stunned, but then, slowly, he nodded.

"O-of course Harry, I'll protect the students with my life." Neville said. Harry smiled and then passed out, his breath shallow and uneven. Ginny held Harry close, sobbing quietly, Luna stood next to her, crying as well. Herminoie stood behind the two girls, crying quietly into her hands, and even Tonks had tears glistening in her eyes. Neville straitened up and walked over to Fudge, who was standing over the two beasts, wringing his hands.

"This is not good, they weren't ready, this will send us back months, maybe even years." He muttered, and then turned to the kids. "Do any of you know what you have just done?" Neville didn't say anything to him. He grabbed Fudge by the front of his shirt and hauled him against a wall.

"Fudge, start talking, starting with what the hell are those things." Neville growled pointing at the two creatures.

"You are in no position to make demands Longbottom." Percy Weasly, Fudge's assistant and Ron and Ginny's older brother said, turning his wand on Neville. Neville let go of Fudge with on hand and turned and knocked Percy's want arm away and punched him across the face. Then he turned back to Fudge.

"You were saying?" He hissed, pushing Fudge against the wall.

"Dumbledour!" Fudge shouted, panicking, "Control you student." Dumbldour walked over to Neville and Fudge, his wand drawn. But instead of pointing it at Neville, he pointed it at Fudge.

"I believe Mr. Longbottom asked you a question Cornelius." Dumbldour said, his eyes twinkling more menacingly. Fudge looked back and forth between the two, fear present in his eyes.

"Th-They are genetically altered vampire and werewolf." Fudge said. "We were developing them to take care of you." He looked at Dumbldore, who's glare became harder. "We weren't done with them yet. The Death Eaters must have some how released them."

"You were doing what?" Lupin roared marching forward.

"After I had finished using them, I was going to use them to try and find a cure for the two diseases." Fudge said quickly.

"So now that they've bitten Harry, what's going to happen to him?" Neville demanded.

"I, I don't know." Fudge admitted.

"Well you had better pray that Harry survives." Neville said quietly. "Because if he dies, there will be no where to hide."

"Is that a threat young man?" Fudge said, trying to be menacing.

"It's a promise." Neville said, pushing Fudge against the wall and letting go. "Headmaster, Professor Lupin." He said, passing by.

"Neville." Lupin said.

"Mr. Longbottom." Dumbldore said. Neville walked back to the girls and found that Harry and Tonks had disappeared.

"T-Tonks took Harry to St. Mungos." Hermionie said through tears. Neville took her in his arms and held her.

"You were brilliant back there Herminoie." Neville said. "Ginny, Luna, so were you two." Neville opened up his arms and the other two girls found themselves in his embrace. "Sorry I had to punch out your brother Ginny."

"It's ok, I never really liked him." Ginny said with a tinny laugh. Neville held them, stroking their hair. A few moments later there was a crack and Tonks appeared.

"Harry's in good hands, their taking care of him and we should be able to see him in about 24 hours." She reported. Neville looked at her, she was only a few years older than him, but at the moment, she seemed to come off as a frightened child. Neville opened his arm and Tonks found herself in his embrace with the 3 other girls.

* * *

Harry was sinking through darkness, flashes going through his head, his parents death, Cedirc Diggerori's death, Siris's, it was like he was surrounded by dementors and couldn't conjure a petronious. Then he saw something, a light in the darkness. Normally, he would hat tried to move away from the light, but this light seemed different, it felt warm and he saw things, him Ron and Herminoie sitting in front of a fire laughing, the DA meetings, his visions in the Mirror of Erised, spending time with Siris in Grimold Place. When he opened his eyes, he saw 4 shades of hair in front of him, red, brown, blond, and a faded bubblegum pink.

"Am I in heaven?" Harry asked. There were collective gasps and a few cries of "Harry!" and the next thing he knew, Hermionie, Ginny, Luna, and Tonks were hugging him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Neville said, stepping into view.

"Yeah mate, you've been out of it for about 3 days." Ron said, standing next to him, his arm in a sling.

"Mmm, what hit me?" Harry asked, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder and feeling bandages.

"Genetically altered werewolf and vampire." Neville said darkly. "Heard it strait from Fudge's mouth."

"So, what the fuck does that make me?" Harry asked, feeling his shoulder and his neck, or more precisely, the bandages around them.

"As far as the healers can tell, you're some kind of half-breed." Dumbldore said from the doorway. "It's good to see you awake Harry, we were beginning to worry."

"Thanks for the concern Professor." Harry said with a smile. The girls around him gasped and Ron reached out to pull Ginny away from Harry. "What?"

"Well Harry, you, um, kind of have, uh, fangs." Neville said. Harry reached up and felt his canine teeth and found that they were indeed longer than normal and very sharp.

"Great." Harry groaned, rubbing the bride of his nose, and, for the first time noticed that his glasses were off. "Well, at least I don't need my glasses any more." He said with a chuckle. Then he noticed that the girls were still sitting around him. "How come you guys aren't running?"

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I think the fangs are kind of sexy." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"Ginny." Ron snapped, but Harry just threw back his head and laughed.

"Harry, could I speak with you?" Dumbldore asked. "Privately." Harry looked around at his friends and gave a nod. Before they all left, the girl's gave Harry small kisses and Nevile nodded his head. But Ron wouldn't look at him for some reason.

"What can I do for you Professor?" Harry asked when they were alone.

"Harry, because of your…condition and your new knowledge of the prophecy, I think it's time you had some more…advanced teachings." Dumbldore said.

"What, are you going to be teaching me some new tricks?" Harry asked.

"I will not, but I have some…associates that I have persuaded into taking you in for a year." Dumbldore said. "Of course, the over all decision is up to you." Harry looked down at his hands, deep in though.

"These new teachers," He said slowly, "will they will be able to help me into taking down Voldemort and his forces?"

"I believe so Harry." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Then sign me up." Harry said with determination.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "I will take you to your training sight in two days." Harry nodded. Dumbledore left and as soon as he did, Neville led the Ron and the girls back into the room.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's sending me on some kind of special training." Harry said. "I leave in two days." The girl's faces all fell faster that a blink. "Hey, don't worry." He said, reaching out and gently touching Luna's cheek. "I'll only be gone a year, then I'll be back."

"But what if something goes wrong and you don't?" Ginny asked.

"Hey." Harry said, reaching out and stroking Ginny's firry red hair. "Don't worry, if Voldemort couldn't kill me on God knows how many separate occasions, this training will be a piece of cake." Ginny smiled and Harry leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Neville, remember what I told you back at the Ministry?" Neville nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on things Harry." He said. "I swear on my parent's grave." Harry stared at him. "They passed away a few days ago." Harry stared at Neville, once again their lives were in parallel; they had both lost their parents to Voldemort in some form or another and had slipped into the roles of leaders.

"Harry," Tonks said. "I know we haven't spent much time together, but," Harry placed a finger to her lips.

"Tonks, you don't have to say anything." Harry said. "I'm going to be gone for a year so, just hold that though until I get back ok?" He smiled at her.

"Sure." Tonks said. "You know, Ginny's right, those fangs are kind of sexy."

* * *

Two days later, Harry stood with Dumbledore in front of a set of golden gates.

"I'm afraid that this is where I leave you Harry." Dumbledore said. "I leave you with these gifts." He slid off the bag that he had brought with him and began pulling out the contents, starting with a familiar ruby encrusted hilt sword hilt.

"Godrick Gryfindor's Sword." Harry said, taking the magnificent blade and holding it in his hands.

"I also leave you with the Whip of Salizar Slytherin." Dumbledore pulled out a 10 ft, green whip and emeralds in the base of the whip. Harry took it, a smile playing on his lips on how much Voldemort would have loved to get his hands on it. "This is the bow of Roina Ravenclaw." He handed wooden bow with sapphires placed in the handle.

"Sir, where are the arrows?" Harry asked.

"Harry my boy, this is not the kind of bow that needs arrows." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "And my final gift is the spear of Helga Huffulpuff." He handed Harry a 6 ft spear with yellow jewels imbedded just below the blade. "These are the four weapons used by the Hogwarts founders in the First Great Magic War. I hope that they serve you well."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, taking the weapons. "Professor, I've asked Neville to keep an eye on things while I'm away, can I trust you to help him should he need it?"

"Of course Harry." Dumbldore said. "You have my undying pledge."

"Thank you." Harry said. He shook Dumbledore's hand, and then pulled him into a hug.

"Take care Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as Harry turned towards the gates, which opened on their own. "And Godspeed."

**And there's the first chapter. I'll start up with the big overall story in the next chapter and introduce my OC.**

**Read and Review folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Ok, so here's chapter 2, it's really kind of more an introduction to the OC, so sorry if any of you fans out there were expecting to see Harry again, but don't worry, he's comming.

I don't own anything, except you could say I own my OC since I kind of thought him up.

Chapter 2, Return to Hogwarts

Mt. Olympus, Greece

A young man knelt before a council of 12 men and women. He had one hand on the ground next to his knee and was resting his arm against it. His head was bowed, showing messy black hair. His hair extended into a 2 ft braid that ended in a foot long pony tail. The hair from the braid was a mixture of red with a gold strip down the middle wrapped around a yellow with a black stripe and a blue with a white stripe. The ponytail was green and had a silver stripe down the middle of it. The young man's body small, yet well toned after months of hard physical training. On his back was a long spear with yellow jewels embedded in it and a bow with sapphires laid into the handle. On his hips were a ruby incrusted sword and a long whip with green emeralds in the handle.

"Harry Potter." Said the man in the center of the semicircle that surrounded the boy. "Just over a year ago, you came to us to train for your war and help to control the darkness within you. Now your training is complete. Go now, return to your home and loved ones." Harry raised his head and looked at the King of the Greek Gods, a smile across his face.

Chinatown, New York City, USA

On the other side of the globe, another young man stood before a council of a dozen people. He had dark hair and Asian features. His form was slim, yet muscular, well toned. A single sword was strapped to his back and a gun hung at his hip.

"Benjamin Ryulong." Said the head of this council, an old man with a dragon on his robe. "Years ago, you were brought into our monastery because we believe that you are destined to help save the world and destroy a great evil. The prophecy stated that the boy who chose his family would stand beside the Boy Who Lived and destroy the Dark Lord of Magic. Now the time has come for you to fulfill that prophecy. Take the Double Dragon Sword of our temple and the gun of your fathers. Go to England, a place called Hogwarts, and you will find your destiny."

"Yes my masters." Benjamin said, bowing to them.

* * *

King's Cross Station, One Week Later.

"I am gonna slay that old Dragon!" Benjamin roared in the middle of King's Cross Station, drawing a few on lookers. He had his sword and several of his personal belongings in his bags that were sitting on the trolley. He wore a long green coat that hid his gun easily. He wore a pair of tinted goggles on his forehead and a toothpick stuck out of his mouth. In his hand was his ticket to get on the Hogwarts Express, some train that was supposes to take him to the Boy Who Lived, whoever the hell that was. Only problem was, the ticket said he was suppose to be on platform 9 ¾ which, obviously, didn't exist. "I swear, the next time I sign up to save the world, I'd better get better directions." He grumbled.

"Excuse me." Said a voice behind him. Benjamin turned around to see an old man with gray hair and tired eyes. Benjamin didn't have to look twice to realize that this guy was a werewolf, he had all the symptoms, dark circles, looked like he went 10 rounds in a cage match with Mike Tyson and Muhammad Ali. "But can I help you?"

"Might as well wolf-boy." Benjamin said. The man flinched and his face went white. "Don't worry, I'll keep it quiet. I only know you're a werewolf because I've been hunting the things almost all my life."

"I see." The man said warily. "Well, my name's Remus Lupin."

"Benjamin Ryulong." Benjamin said, sticking out his hand. "Friend's call me Benji. And you wouldn't happen to know how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ would you?"

"Going to Hogwarts?" Lupin said, looking Benji up and down. "You don't look like a first year."

"Transfer student from America." Benji said automatically. "You're headmaster set it up."

"Ah, I see." Lupin said. "Well, in order to get onto the Platform, just run right at the barrio between 9 and 10." Benji raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He asked. Lupin nodded. "All right, if you say so." He sighed, grapping his trolley and taking off at the barrier. Right when he though he was going to crash into it, a giant arch way appeared, and he went right through. "Well I'll be damned." Benji chuckled, rolling his toothpick around in his mouth.

"Impressed?" Lupin asked, appearing next to him.

"Yeah, actually." Benji said with a smile, holding the pick between his teeth.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got some friends waiting for me." Lupin said.

"Well, don't let me keep you." Benji said and, shaking Lupin's hand, the two parted ways. Benji was walking down the aisles of the train, already given his bigger luggage to the train workers, so now all he had was his sword and his big brother's guitar. He was looking for a compartment when he spotted two big guys standing outside one, looking like guards. Benji knocked on a compartment door and an Asian girl answered.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you mind holding these for a second?" Benji asked. The girl looked at him confused, but nodded. "Thanks babe." He said and made his way over to the guards, acting stealthy.

* * *

Inside the compartment, Neville Longbottom was standing face to face with Draco Malfoy, his hands balled into fists. Behind him, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Tonks were sitting.

"Why don't you just leave her alone Malfoy." Neville said. He'd grown in the past year, his muscles were more defined and he had kept his word to Harry, filling in his position as a leader. "Tonks didn't finish school because she was probably kicking your dad's ass in the war."

"You've got nerve to talk to me like that Longbottom." Malfoy sneered. "I'd like to see you back it up."

"So would I." Said a voice behind them with an American accent. Everyone looked back to see Crabb and Goyle laying unconscious on the floor of the train, and a young man leaning against the wall in a long green coat, tinted goggles on his head, and a toothpick resting in his mouth. "But he probably wouldn't have been able to do it with these two muscle heads behind you." He looked up at Neville and gave a half smile. "He's all yours dude." Malfoy turned back to Neville, who was cracking his knuckles. Among the things he'd done to help him bulk up was taking boxing and martial arts classes. Malfoy turned away, kicking Crabb and Goyle to wake them up.

"Come on, let's go." He turned to look at the American. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Neither do you." He said, giving his eyes a short raise.

"Thanks for that." Neville said, walking up to him and holding up his hand. "Neville Longbottom."

"Benjamin Ryulong." The American replied, shaking his hand. "My friends call me Benji. And for the record, I think you could have kicked blonde's ass, I was just evening the odds a bit. If there's one thing I can't stand it's an unfair fight and your friends don't look like they could really be much help, no offence." He called back to the others. "But the redhead doesn't look like much of a fighter and the ladies look to beautiful to sully themselves with a piece of shit like him."

"Fair enough." Neville said with a smile. "You want to sit with us?"

"Sure, just give me a sec." Benji said, stepping out of the compartment and walking back to that girl's compartment. He knocked on the door and she answered. Benji noticed for the first time how pretty she was, fair eyes, long black hair.

"Would you like your stuff?" She asked, snapping him back to reality.

"What, oh, right." Benji said as she handed him his sword and guitar. "Um, I'm Ryu Benlong, I mean, Long Ruybenjamin, I mean," The girl giggled and Benji took a deep breath. "I'm Benjamin Ryulong, friends call me Benji."

"Cho Chang." The girl said. Benji took her hand, and removing the toothpick, kissed the back of it. "A pleasure." Cho giggled again and Benji smiled as he replaced the tooth pick. "I'll see you around I guess." Slowly, he made it his way back to Neville's compartment, watching Cho's compartment for as long as he could before closing the door.

"Not even here a full day and you've all ready set your sights on Cho Chang." Said the red-headed girl in the compartment.

"Looks like." Benji said with a chuckle. "She's not seeing anyone is she?" He asked quickly.

"No." The blond said. "She hasn't seen anyone for nearly a year now." Everyone's face seemed to fall a little bit.

"So, Neville, who are all these lovely ladies?" Benji asked. "And this guy?" He jerked his thumb at the red head.

"Oh, this is Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger." He gestured to the red headed guy, then the girl, then the girl with the mousey brown hair. "And this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks."

"It's just Tonks." Said the pink haired girl, the blond girl being Luna.

"How're y'all doin'?" Benji asked, giving a nod.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts Benjamin?" Hermione asked.

"It's Benji Ms. Granger." He replied with a smile. "And I'm here on some kind of mission, foretold by a prophecy." Neville snorted.

"Sorry, but a prophecy kind of ruined the life of a friend of ours." Luna said.

"Oh, sorry." Benji said, moving his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. "What was the poor dude's name?" There was silence for a few moments, but then, Ginny squeaked. "Harry Potter."

"Who?" Benji asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaws were dropped and eyes grew wide.

"You're serious?" Tonks asked. "Harry Potter, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who, The Boy Who Lived."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, The Boy Who Lived?" Benji asked. Tonks nodded. Benji reached up and took the toothpick out of his mouth. "That's the guy I'm supposed to be looking for, you know where I can find him?" The girls faces fell like stones in the ocean, Ron's eyes became fearful and Neville got a suspicious look on is face.

"Why?" He asked, reaching inside his pocket.

"Don't worry Nev; I'm not looking to hurt the guy." Benji said. "And besides," Benji snapped his arm up, a revolver with a slide on is and a 6 inch blade at the end of the barrel in his hand, "I would have put a bullet in you skull before you could have even drawn your weapon." Luna and Tonks had drawn their wands and Benji could since that Ginny and Hermione had done the same. "Protecting one of your own," Benji chuckled, sliding the gun into his coat, "I respect that. And I wasn't gonna hurt Neville, I respect him too much. But I do need to," He glanced around at the girl's faces, "never mind." He said. Slowly, the other 6 in the compartment enveloped themselves with talk of what as going on with the Wizarding World. Benji replaced his toothpick into his mouth and reached over to his guitar case.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"You've seriously never seen a guitar?" Benji asked, dumbfounded. Ron's face was blank and Benji chuckled, pulling out the guitar. "It belonged to my older brother Jack; he even taught me how to play." Pulling out a pick, Benji began to strum on the guitar, first getting it in tune then he began to strum a nameless melody. As he played, the girl seemed to become more mellowed and slowly, their eyelids slowly closed. When Benji finished playing, the girls were asleep and the guys were staring into space.

"Ron, Neville, can I have a talk with you?" Benji asked his face serious. Ron looked at Neville, who gave a nod. Benji set down his guitar and led the two of them outside. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he turned to the two of them. "Listen, I seriously need to know where to find this Harry Potter dude. The prophecy said that the boy who chose his family would help the Boy Who Lived save the world from the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord, you mean Voldemort?" Neville asked. Ron flinched at the sound of the name.

"What's with him?" Benji asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Neville said. "Anyway, this guy who chose his family, that's you?"

"In a nutshell." Benji said. "And if I'm supposed to help this Harry guy, I have to know where he is. And for that matter, what's with them." He jerked his thumb back at the compartment.

"Let's just say that we were in a fight a little over a year ago and Harry took a hit for the girls to save their lives." Ron said. "And then after he left it almost destroyed them."

"Ah, survivor's guilt." Benji said. "Well, I'll just trust you about all that. Do you guys have any idea when Harry will be back?" Ron was stiff, but Neville shook his head. "All right, thanks man."

"Don't bring this up around the girls." Ron blurted out. "They all owe Harry their lives and we don't need some…outsider to bring up those memories." Benji turned to Ron, his eyes cold. Then he reached down and rolled up his sleeve, showing three long claw marks.

"I got this from the werewolf that mauled and savaged my entire family except for me and my brother." Benji said his voice hard and cold. Then he rolled up his other sleeve. "And I got this from the vampire that killed my second family, the one my brother and I made up while we were on the street And this," he lifted up his shirt to revile a 2 ft scar across his chest that went from his shoulder to his waist and a bullet hole on his other shoulder, "came from the very gun that murdered my brother, was used by my father's family, and is hanging from my hip." He let his shirt fall. "Come on, we'd better wake the girls up so we all can change." They all changed and when the time came to get off the train, Neville and the others led Benji to the carriages that would take them up to the school.

"Ok, what's up with the half dead winged hoses?" Benji asked.

"Oh, you can see them too?" Luna asked.

"They're called thestrals." Neville said. "They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"Yeah, I definitely qualify." Benji muttered. Ron climbed into a carriage with Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks while Benji jumped in with Neville and Luna.

"Excuse me." Said a voice over the side. Benji looked over and saw Cho standing there. "Um, can I ride with you guys?" Benji looked to Neville before he knew what he was doing. But Neville just shrugged.

"Uh, sure." Benji said, chuckling to himself.

"Something funny?" Cho asked.

"Nah," Benji said, still chuckling to himself and glancing at Neville. As they made their way up to the castle, everyone was silent. Benji and Cho were doing everything in their power to not look at each other, or at least get caught looking at each other. Neville and Luna on the other hand were looking at each other and trying to stifle their laughter as they watched Benji and Cho.

"So, um, do you know what house you're going to be in Benji?" Cho asked.

"I'm, uh, gonna be in, oh, what's that house with the red and gold; mascot's a lion." Benji said, snapping his fingers, trying to remember.

"That's Gryffindor." Neville said. "That's the same house me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks."

"Yeah, what's Tonks's deal?" Benji asked. "I mean, no disrespect to her, but she looks older than 17."

"She had to drop out of school early to help with the war." Luna said. "She's here to beef up protection around school and to finish up her last year." When they got off the carriages, Benji helped Cho down, she held onto his hand a while longer until Neville cleared his throat, they made their way to the table. Neville led Benji to the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks. Throughout the sorting, Benji was rolling the toothpick back and forth in his mouth, just trying to keep himself occupied. Finally, when the last student was sorted and the headmaster stood up, all the lights suddenly went out except for those by the doors of the Great Hall, which banged open.

"Does this happen often?" Benji asked, taking his toothpick out.

"No, it doesn't." Neville said.

"Didn't think so." Benji said, replacing his toothpick and standing up. Slowly, a figure walked into the Great Hall. He wore a long cloak with the hood up. Two long spikes came out from the man's shoulders and hips.

"Whoever you are, identify yourself or else you will be dealt with." Dumbledore said threateningly.

"I'd listen to the old man." Benji said, flexing his fingers. "Because I can tell just by looking at him, he's twice as dangerous as I am. And I'm plenty dangerous." Suddenly, there was a deep booming roar, and a great golden lion padded into the hall, barring its teeth. The creature was soon followed by a particularly large badger, an emerald green snake and, preceded by a great screech, a great eagle that rested on his shoulder. "Ok, didn't see that coming." Benji said, taken aback. Before anyone else could say anything, a great snowy white owl swooped into the room.

"Hedwig!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Hed-who?" Benji asked.

"Harry's old owl." Neville said. The owl circled the room once and then flapped down to the stranger. And then rested on its shoulder.

"But, that's impossible." Ginny said. "She'd only do that for,"

"Harry?" Ron asked, stunned. The figure threw back his hood showing a young man wearing dark sunglasses, despite being indoors. He had messy dark hair on his head, but a braid that went halfway down his back and ended in a ponytail at his tailbone. The hair on the braid was red, yellow, and blue with gold, black, and white stripes respectively, and the ponytail was green with a silver strip. And on his forehead, just barely visible through the jet black bangs, was a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Who were you expecting?" Harry Potter said with a smile. "Lord Voldemort?"

**And there you have it, the introduction of Benjamin "Benji" Ryulong and the return of Harry Potter. Also, I'm thinking about throwing Luna into Harry's harem and having her and Neville split up. Should I go for it?**

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

****

So here's Chaper 3, involves the return of the boy who lived and what the hell's been going on with him. It'll also start setting the stage for a bunch of what's to come in this story.

I don't own a thing except Benji since I thought him up.

Chapter 3, The Return of Harry Potter

The room was deathly quiet, no one even noticed that Harry had said Voldemort's name, everyone just sat there too stunned to speak or even move.

"What, you all look like you've just seen death itself, which for some of you here I wouldn't be too surprised it you did." Harry said, half laughing. Ginny seemed to be the first one to recover, she squealed and vaulted over the table, Hermione and Tonks following her, Luna following them from the Ravenclaw table. The four girls tackled Harry, not even seeming to notice the 5 animals that surrounded him. They tackled him and began kissing every bit of him they could get to. Benji looked at Ron and Neville with a raised eyebrow. Neville had a look of surprise on his face that was slowly turning into a smile and a laugh, Ron on the other hand had a look of anger on his. He and Neville walked over to the mass that was Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Tonks, Benji following right behind them, hands in his pockets. Ron grabbed his sister and girlfriend and pulled them off Harry, Neville did the same with Luna and Tonks, though a lot less forcefully.

"So, you're the Legendary Harry Potter." Benji said, looking at the young man. "You're not as big as I expected you to be."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Benjamin Ryulong." Benji said. "My friends call me Benji." He held out his hand and Harry took it. Benji helped Harry to his feet. But when Benji tried to pull his hand away, Harry wouldn't let go, in fact, his grip was tightening. Benji looked up at Harry so see a smirk forming on his face. Benji returned the smirk and began to tighten his grip. Slowly, the look on Harry's face began to fade. Some students could see the sparks crackling between the eyes of the two men. They only broke apart when Dumbledore cleared his throat from the staff table.

"Gentlemen, I believe that you are holding up the feast." He said a twinkle in his eye and a chuckle in his voice. Harry looked at Benji, who had a smirk on his face.

"We'll finish this later dude." Benji said a smile on his face and the toothpick clamped between his teeth.

"Cont on it." Harry said. "Dude." Benji walked back to his seat while with the rest of the Gryffindor while Luna walked back to Ravenclaw. Harry meanwhile made his way was making his way up to the staff table. They both paused when Cho Chang got up from her seat and walked over to Harry.

"H-Harry." Cho said. "I-I-It's good to have you back." Harry smiled and gave her a brief hug.

"It's good to be back Cho." He said.

"Were they?" Benji asked.

"For a while." Ron said with a shrug. "Their relationship was, what would you say Hermione?"

"A time bomb that was just waiting to go off." Hermione said and Benji gave a small wince. Harry pause at the staff table, standing right in front of Dumbledore, the animals all standing around him.

"Welcome back Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said. "I'm going to assume that you want these back." Harry said, holding his cloak open and reviling his 4 Founders Weapons.

"No Harry." Dumbledore said. "Those weapons are just as much yours as your father's invisibility cloak." And then he added in a whisper that only Harry could hear. "And the Marauder's Map." Harry smiled at the old man. Then, he walked down the table to Professor McGonagall.

"How have thing's been going Professor?" He asked. "Has Gryffindor been keeping standard since I've been away?"

"They haven't been the same without you Potter." McGonagall said with the ghost of a smile on her face. Harry gave a small half smile and continued to make his way down the table, nodding to a few teachers, sharing a glare with Professor Snape, before finally reaching the half giant, and Harry's oldest friend: Rubaius Hagrid.

"How have things been Hagrid?" Harry asked, smiling at him.

"Things've been kind of slow since you left 'Arry." Hagrid said. "Too quiet for my liking." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Listen, my friends are going to need a place to stay and I was hoping," Harry started.

"Say no more 'Arry." Hagrid said. "They're more than welcome."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said, turning around and making his way to Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Neville and Benji.

"Been taking care of things since I've been gone?" Harry asked, turning to look at Neville.

"Of course I have Harry." Neville said. "I swore to you I would didn't I?" Harry clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a friendly shake. "So," He said, cracking his fingers and moving them behind his head. "What have I missed?" Everyone at the table started filling him in on relationships, what was going on in the world, the like. "Finally." Is what Harry said when they told him about Hermione and Ron dating. "It's about damn time." Their talk was interrupted as Dumbledore stood up and gave his welcome back speech.

"I would like to first welcome back all our returning students and teachers, and I'd like to give a special welcome back to Harry Potter who has spent the past year abroad." Harry gave a small wave as many people chuckled, a few cheered, and a few people, particularly at the Slytherin table, hissed and booed. "And to our first year students, I would like to say welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I would also like to welcome Benjamin Ryulong to our school, a student who has traveled here from the United States of America." This time Benji gave a short wave, which was really just sticking his hand in the air. There was some scattered applause throughout the hall. "And now I say: let the feast begin!" With those words, the tables were ladened with food.

"Whoa!" Benji said, surprised by the food appearing out of nowhere.

"Not used to that huh?" Harry asked, looking at him sideways.

"Can't say that I am, no." Benji said. "Listen," He said, his voice lowered, "If we could, at some point, I was hoping we could talk in privet." Harry looked at him, then looked at Neville who just shrugged and then to Ron who just shook his head.

"I'll think about it." Harry said. Benji nodded. They ate for a few moments before Harry set down his knife and fork and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I know you've got about a million questions to ask me, so you'd better get them all out before you explode." Hermione wasted no time in launching a barrage of questions at Harry.

"Where did you go? What's with those weapons, and the animals, and your hair? What was your training like? How's you…condition?" Hermione fired off, stopping to take a few deep breaths.

"Done?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "All right then. In order: I was training on Mt. Olympia over in Greece with the Greek Gods themselves. The weapons are some gifts from Dumbledore. He gave 'em to me before I started my training. They belonged to the four founders. The animals, well, in a way, they're the reincarnated spirits of those said founders. I'd like you guys to meet Griff," he pointed at the great lion that was laying behind Harry, "Sly," he pointed under the table at the large, emerald green snake, "Rave," he stroked the feathers of the beautiful eagle that was perched on his shoulder, "and Puff." He stroked the badger that was lying across his own lap.

"You named them after the houses?" Tonks asked.

"Actually, they kind of named themselves." Harry said. "You see, about 3 months after I started my training, these guys sort of started appearing. Well not so much out of thin air, but they just sort of coming up to me, and I was in Greece. Anyway, after they showed up, they started talking to me, kind of a mixture of speaking their language and telepathy. And as far as my hair, well, kind of like the animals, it all just sort of happened. One of my masters, Athena, taught me how to tie my hair up into a braid so, there you go."

"Athena?" Benji said, taking a bite out of chicken. "You mean Athena as in the Greek Goddess of Wisdom?"

"You know your Gods." Harry said with a smile.

"Mythology is a bit of a hobby of mine." Benji replied. "Although if they actually exist, I suppose you can't really call them myths can you?"

"Guess not." Harry chuckled. "As far as my training goes, well, it was pretty intense. Not as intense as like talking on, say, 1,000 fully trained Death Eaters, but it's in that neighborhood." He nonchalantly took a bite out of a particularly raw steak. Everyone around him was wrapped with attention, except maybe for Benji who was eating the food just as calmly as Harry was. "And as for my condition, as you put it, it's completely under control. I don't need to drink blood, although I have got a bit of a taste for it," he glanced over at Ginny and smiled a small, showing all of his strait teeth, "I don't transform into a mindless, savage animal, no offence to Moony, during the full moon, although I do tend to get crazier the more the moon gets full." This time he shot a glance over at Tonks who started blushing. "I can retract the fangs no problem," he was interrupted by a loud voice that called across the hall.

"Potter, please do us all a favor and remove those ridicules glass." Snape shouted from the staff table.

"I was actually just getting to that Snivels." Harry called. Snape's face became blazing red with anger. "And if I were to show my eyes, I think I might freak out most of the fine students here."

"Potter, I am ordering you to take off your glasses now!" Snape barked. Harry just sighed and shook his head. Slowly, he removed the black ray bands and when he opened his eyes, Snape, about half the staff table, and every student that was looking in Harry's direction, including Draco Malfoy, who slipped out of his seat and fell to the floor. Many of the other students were staring at Harry, wide-eyed and opened mouth, every one except Benji who was staring into the eyes in shock and awe: the pupils were black, vertical slits; the irises were a glowing, luminescent yellow, while the rest of his eye was blood red. They held no sign of Harry's once emerald green eyes that he had inherited from his mother.

"Another little side effect from that bite I got last year." Harry announced, standing up and looking around the Great Hall. "Over a year ago, I was bitten by genetically altered vampire and werewolf. Said creatures were courtesy of our lovely Ministry of Magic. So now I'm part vampire, and part werewolf. And when the sun goes down," he pointed to his eyes, "these are what I see the world with." He sat back down and continued eating. After a while everyone else began to do the same.

"So, talk to me Benji." Harry said, chewing his steak. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"You actually." Benji said. "You see, about, what was it, 4 years ago, I was raised in a secrete Chinese Monastery in Chinatown in New York. The monks there, the old farts who taught me, well, everything I really needed to know, told me a prophecy about how the man who would choose his family would assist the Boy Who Lived in defeating the Dark Lord. And the man who choose his family is me." At that he gave a slight bow in his seat. "It's a long story that I'll explain later, but, seeing as how you're the Boy Who Lived, guess I'm suppose to help you take down this Voldimort guy." Around him, people flinched. "OK, seriously, what's the deal with the whole say the guy's name and everyone flinches thing?"

"He was a badass back when he was in power and everyone's so scared that even his name strikes fear in people's hearts." Harry said. "But you know what they say: fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Who the hell said that?" Benji asked, an eyebrow raised. Harry pointed at the staff table. "Right."

"So if you're supposed to help me bring Voldemort down, how do you do it?" Harry asked.

"Probably do what I always do." Benji said with a shrug. "Kick ass and take names." Harry chuckled and the two of them continued eating and talking. Benji got to know Harry's friends really well.

"So, um, Mr. Potter, you're relationship with Ms. Chang." Benji asked during desert.

"What about it?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of his pie. "And please, call me Harry."

"I was, um, just wondering if, that is to say, if you wouldn't mind if I asked her out." Benji asked. Harry looked at him while taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Are you asking me permission to ask out my ex-girlfriend?" Harry asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, seems that way doesn't it?" Benji said. Harry threw his head back and laughed while Benji's face turned red.

"Well," Harry said, pulling himself together, still chuckling, "you'd have to ask is she's still a, how should I put this, nervous wreck, that she was when we last spoke to each other."

"She's much more under control these days." Ginny said. "Luna said that she still cries some nights, but she's not as bad as she use to be."

"She also hasn't dated anyone since you Harry." Hermione added.

"Really?" Harry said, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "Benji, if you can handle whatever drama is going through her life, she's all yours."

"Well all right then." Benji said, taking a drink of his own pumpkin juice. "Man this stuff to strong, ain't y'all got any root beer or something?" Every one stared at him blankly. "Guess not." When the feast was over, everyone got up and got ready to move to their respective houses.

"You remember the way Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said with a chuckle. "The whole time I was training, whenever I had time to kill I was watching the Marauder's Map. I'd say I know this school like the back of my hand."

"You were just studying the school?" Neville asked, grinning at Harry.

"Yeah, well," Harry said, going slightly red.

"I didn't know vampires could blush." Tonks said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm only part vampire." Harry said. Everyone laughed, even Benji chuckled a little.

"Neville." Said a voice behind them, the Gryffindor turned around and Luna jumped into Neville's arms. Cho was standing a few steps behind her, her head down. "I just wanted to say good night." She leaned up and kissed Neville. "And to tell you again, welcome back Harry." She smiled at him. Harry returned the smile.

"What, no kiss for me?" He asked. Luna smiled at him and glanced at Neville, who nodded. Luna let go of Neville and walked over to Harry, giving him a peck on the cheek. Harry returned the kiss on her neck. Luna seemed to tense up as Harry planted a few kisses on her jugular vein.

"Don't even think about it Potter." Neville said, crossing his arms at Harry. Harry just looked up at his old friend and smile. He let Luna go and shrugged.

"I wasn't going to bite her." He said.

"Still, try to keep your lips off my girlfriend." Neville said, trying to look menacing, and failing as a smile broke across his face. Luna was still sunning from Harry's kisses. Benji chuckled at the scene, but then Cho came over.

"Um, it's really nice to have you back Harry." Cho said, not looking him in his face. Harry cupped her chin in his hand and made her face him.

"Cho." He said softly. "If you missed me, it's all right to say so." Cho was silent for a second, then the flung her arms around Harry neck and started crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you Harry." She said, sobbing into his shoulder. Harry reached up and rubbed her back until she had pulled herself together. She straitened up, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Feeling better?" Benji asked, walking over and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Cho looked over her shoulder at him; he smiled warmly at her, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah." She said with a teary smile.

Hey, I've got a bone to pick with you." Said a searing voice from behind them. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaws turned to see Malfoy walking towards them with Crabb, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and some girl that was new to the rest of them.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked. "And keep in mind, even before I was bitten and went through my training, I could kick your ass any day of the week."

"Believe it or not Potter, I'm not talking to you." Malfoy seared. "I'm talking to him." He pointed at Benji.

"What can I do for you?" Benji asked, rolling his toothpick around in his mouth.

"You can start by showing me the respect I deserve." Malfoy said, jabbing a finger into Benji's chest.

"Two things Blondie." Benji said, taking the tooth pick out of his mouth. "Number 1; get your grimy hands off me before I rip it right off you fuckin' hand." Malfoy continued to sneer, but lowered his hand. "And number 2, I'll show you respect when and if you're ever able to deserve it." He popped the toothpick back into his mouth and turned away from the three Slytherians. Benji heard three simultaneous bangs and several of the girls screamed. Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle had fired spells from their wands at Benji. They all collided at the same point, but when the flash faded, Benji was gone.

"What happened, where'd he go?" Malfoy demanded.

"You talking about me?" Benji said. All heads swiveled around to see Benji sitting on top of the Gryffindor hourglass, one leg resting on the other knee. "You know, I know you were nothing but spineless, gutless, blond piece of shit that walked around with a couple of mindless muscle heads, but I didn't peg you as the kind of motherfucker who would shoot someone in the back." He stood up, brushing the sleeves of his robe. "I know you don't have the balls to shoot me to my face." As if with the sole intention of proving him wrong, Malfoy and the other fired off three spells at Benji. A blur to almost all eyes but Harry's, Benji drew his gun and fired off three shots of his own. Two of the blasts canceled each other out, but the third, Benji's hit the ground just in front of Malfoy while their spell came flying right at Benji's face.

"Shit." Benji hissed as the blasts hit him in the face, knocking him off the hourglass.

"Benji!" Cho screamed as he disappeared from sight.

"Shut up bitch." Malfoy snapped. "Or else you're next." Harry started to make a move towards Malfoy, but froze when a voice rang out through the Entrance hall.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." Benji said. He shot up from behind the hourglass and landed in front of Malfoy, she smothering remains of his toothpick clamped in his mouth. "Attacking me from behind, blasting me in the face, I'll let those slide. But then you went and insulted a lady in my presence." He spat out the tooth pick which lay on the floor, smoking slightly. "And that just crossed the fuckin' line." Malfoy scoffed and snapped his fingers. Crabb and Goyle began to raise their wands, but then a whip snapped out and wrapped around Goyle's wrist. He was yanked off his feet and pulled to the ground where he came to a rest under Harry's food. Then a blur shot past Benji and Neville preformed a butterfly kick, knocking away Crabb's wand arm and then kicked him across the face. Then he finished him off with an uppercut that lifted Crabb off his feet and sending him flying off his feet and collapsing him onto the ground.

"You said that you hate an unfair fight." Neville said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but now you've just moved the odds into my favor." Benji said with a smirk. He turned back to Malfoy and cracked his knuckles. "So, let's see what you've got now that you don't have your little friends to help you." Harry let out a laugh; he had used almost that exact same line on Malfoy close to 6 years. Malfoy just sneered and held out his wand and cried "Rapiria!" and the small piece of wood changed into a 6 ft, thin rapier sword.

"Huh," Benji said, "didn't see that coming." Malfoy smirked and lunged at Benji. Benji raised his gun and used the blade at the end of it to parry Malfoy's lunges. Before a while, Malfoy stabbed him in his shoulder.

"Fuck." Benji said, staggering backwards, clutching his shoulder as blood slowly began to spill slowly out of his wound. "Well, you know what you're doing; I'll give you that Blondie. So, let's take this game up a notch." He snapped his fingers and out from the stairs a white streak shot down. Benji spun his gun on his finger and holstered it into its holster beneath his robe. Then his hand shot out and caught the white streak. It turned out to be a sword, a large white sword with the yin-yang symbol near the top at the point of the blade. The hilt was wrapped around with two dragons, one that was wrapped around the top and the other wrapped around the bottom, forming a square and one dragon eating the other's tail. "Meet the Double Dragon Sword of the Monastery of the Zodiac. Now, let's see what you can do with that little piece of tin foil." Malfoy lunged at him again. This time, Benji was in his element and parried Malfoy's rapier with ease, even seemed to be playing with Malfoy. At one point, Benji caught Malfoy's blade behind his back and held it there. Malfoy yanked his blade free and stared angrily at Benji.

"Double Rapiria!" He roared and a second rapier appeared in his other hand.

"You don't give up do you?" Benji said, beginning to grow annoyed. Malfoy charged at Benji, who gave a sigh of annoyance and took the blade in both hands and pulled, pulling the blade apart around the center of the sword and the mid point of the Yin-Yang symbol. He used the two swords to push both of Malfoy's rapiers away and then ducked down and threw Malfoy over him onto the ground. "Seriously dude, just call it a day." Malfoy roared and jumped to his feet. He lunged with one blade and Benji caught the blade between his own and twisted it out of his hands. As soon as the sword hit the ground, it vanished into thin air. "Give up Malfoy before you really get hurt." Benji said, his voice hard, cold, almost unforgiving. Malfoy wasn't listening and charged again. Benji sighed in annoyance and knocked the blade away with one sword and then spun the other around in his hand and nailed Malfoy across the face, knocking him out.

"Ryulong!" Snape roared. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Defending myself Professor Snivels." Benji said, reattaching his swords and sliding them onto a sheath that appeared on his back. "Of course, you know that, you've been standing there ever since Malfoy here first pulled a blade on me." Snape stiffened, part with rage at the name Benji had called him and partly at how Benji had caught him standing there. "So, tell me, were you just waiting to see if your boy was going to kill me, or were you just waiting for me to finish him off so that you could punish me?" Snape spluttered out none understandable sounds.

"Never the less Mr. Ryulong," Professor McGonagall said, appearing at Snape's side, "there are rules here about fighting. And since I assume you know about the point system, 10 points from Gryffindor for fighting." Benji just shrugged, partly because the whole point system didn't mean shit to him, and partly because he thought the punishment seemed fair. "And 30 from Slytherian form starting the fight, attacking from behind, and for insulting a fellow classmate with profanity." Benji gave a small smirk as he gently touched the small wound on his shoulder. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital wing for that?" Her voice took a bit of a softer tone to it.

"No, I'm fine Professor…?" Benji said, trailing off.

"McGonagall," She said, "transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House. And this is Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House."

"Well, good meeting you both, but I was just in a fight, just got stabbed, and need some sleep, so good night." Benji said, clapping his hands together, placing one foot behind his other and gave a small bow before turning back to Harry and his friends.

"Are you ok?" Cho asked, running up to Benji and looking at his shoulder.

"I'm fine Ms. Chang." Benji said with a smile. "I've had a hell of a lot worse done to me then some blond little prick poking me with a little metal stick." Cho smiled at him and gently touched Benji's stab wound. Benji winced a little, but did his best to hide it.

"Benji, thank you for kind of coming to my rescue." Cho said. "It meant a lot that when Malfoy insulted me you really got mad."

"I just don't like it when a lady is insulted Ms. Chang." Benji said with a smile.

"Benji," Cho said, looking into his eyes, "you can call me Cho."

"Sure thing Cho." Benji said with a smile. They stood there for a few moments until Harry cleared his throat. They both looked at Harry, and then back to each other and smiled. "So, I guess I'll see you around Ms…Cho." Cho smiled and hugged him. Benji took everything he had not to let the pain show to Cho.

"God night Benji." She said.

"Night Cho." Benji said. Luna said good night to her friends and went back with Cho, who she began talking with animatedly. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Benji hissed with pain and clutched his shoulder. "Damn this shit stings fukin hell." He hissed. Harry chuckled and knelt down next to him.

"You know, at first, I wasn't sure if you were actually here to help me, or if you were just a Death Eater wannabe trying to get on Voldimort's good side." He said his expression serious. "But after all that, I know you're one our side." He held out his hand. "Welcome aboard Benji."

"Thanks Boss." Benji said, taking the hand and getting up.

"Boss?" Harry said.

"Why not, in a since, you are my boss." Benji said with a smile. Harry returned the smile and gave the hand a firm shake.

"Boss it is." Harry said. "Listen, if you guys could show Benji to the common room, I've got to drop my friends here off at Hagrid's." With a nod, Harry parted ways with the rest of the Gryffindor and made his way out the doors with the animals.

"Ok." Hermione said, rounding on Benji. "How did you get up on the hourglasses so fast? How did you cancel out their spells with that gun? What is that sword?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there Ms. Granger." Benji said as they all made their way up to the common room. "The jump was called the Space Jump Technique. It's a little something the old fats taught me. I'm basically tearing open space at one point and coming back in at another.

"The gun is kind of a family heirloom, same as the blade at the end of it. Gun belonged to my great-grandfather, was a cowboy back in the old west, the blade was from my grandfather, fought in a couple of wars, and as for the modifications, that was from my dad and my brother. I use my wand for the magic," he pulled off the slide to show his wand, "cedar, exactly 12 and 7/9 inches, dragon-heartstring. Anyway, the real power comes from my ability to wish." Everyone paused and looked at him. "You see, where I'm from, magic is ultimately fortified on the ability to wish, so whenever I'm pulling the trigger, I'm making a wish. So, for example, when I fired those shots at Blondie and his goons, I was wishing that my spells would canceled out there's.

"And the sword is, like I said, The Double Dragon Sword of Monastery of the Chinese Zodiac. Legend has it that the blade is home to the spirit of a legendary 2-headed dragon. It can only be used by its chosen wielder, i.e. me. Only I know how to use it, I'm the only one who can use it and if someone else uses it to cut someone else, it'll pass right through 'em and if it's used against me, it'll port right into my hand." Just as Benji finished, they had arrived in front of a portrait of a particularly fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"Pass word?" The portrait asked. Benji's eyes widened as it spoke

"Unity." Neville said. The Fat Lady swung open and they walked in. "You'll need to know the password every time you want to get in. And just an FYI, all the pictures around here can talk."

"Good to know." Benji said. Ron was sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said. "You were sitting up here the whole time?"

"Yeah, someone had to give the younger students the password." Ron said darkly. Hermione visibly winced at Ron's words. "I'm going to bed." He got up and walked towards the boys dorms.

"What's up his ass?" Benji asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said. "He's been like that for a little over a year now."

"Wait a minute." Benji said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Harry was pretty much the leader around here right?" Everyone nodded. "So, Ron being his best friend would have been the best choice to take over as leader. But then Harry chooses Neville to take over. Now that Harry's back, Ron must think that he's been knocked down to number three, Neville being number two."

"And now that you've shown up, maybe he thinks he's being bumped back down to four." Neville said.

"Shit." Benji said, running a finger through his thick brown hair. "This is going to be weird." When Harry walked in, after somehow getting the password, the rest of them filled him on about their theory on Ron.

"I guess that would make since." Harry said, running a hand through his own hair. "This is gonna be weird."

"That's what I said Boss." Benji said.

"Well, we'll worry about it more in the morning I guess." Harry said. "I need some sleep."

"Amen to that." Benji said. As Benji started to make his way up the stairs, he looked back to see Harry give all the girls pecks on the cheek. He stood in the doorway to the stairs, watching Harry as he walked forward.

"Smooth Boss." Benji said. "Real smooth."

"Hey, I took bites and became a freak for them. No man would do something like that if he didn't love the people" Harry said. "I think at least Ginny and Tonks are attracted to me." Benji chuckled and walked with Harry up the stairs.

**And there you have it, a little peak into what Harry's been up to for the past year plus, and why Benji's at Hogwarts.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the first real action in the story. It's also going to be the big starting point for the first arc of the overall fic.**

**I don't own a thing except Benji since I thought him up.**

Chapter 4, The Same Old Song and Dance.

Neville was restless that night; he kept tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. Finally, around midnight, he just gave up and crawled out of his four poster bed. Changing into a tank top and shorts, he slipped out of the room and made his way downstairs. His plan was to head for the room of requirements and try and work off some of the excess energy he had, but one the way down the stairs, he heard something, a kind of a grunting sound. Peaking around the corner of the stairs into the common room, he fell back with a shout as a face swung down in front of him.

"What the fuck?" He demanded. When his eyes grew use to the darkness, he was that Harry was hanging upside down over the entrance way to the common room.

"Evening Neville." Harry said pleasantly. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really, no." Neville said, getting up and looking around the entrance way. Harry had his legs wrapped around a pole that Neville assumed that Harry had magiced there.

"Join the club." Benji said by the fire. Neville looked over to see that Benji had was doing push ups with one arm behind his back. "The Boss here couldn't sleep because, according to him, he doesn't need it." Harry just smiled as he continued to do his sit ups. "And I'm just not use to sleeping in the lap of luxury." Benji said, going down and then pushing himself up, his arm shaking. "So what's your excuse?"

"Just couldn't sleep." Neville said with a shrug. "Kind of been having nightmares lately."

"About what?" Harry asked, completing his sit-ups and flipping down onto the floor gracefully.

"Death, destruction, everyone around me dying and blaming me for it." Neville said.

"Funny, those are usually my dreams." Harry said his face serious.

"You too huh?" Benji said, getting up. "Of course, I had to watch my entire family die around me twice."

"How's that work?" Harry asked, plopping down and grabbing bottled water.

"Well, when I was about, what 5 years old, an old man came to my house. My father, being the nice guy that he was, gave him a place to stay for the night." Benji said, sitting down as well. "What we didn't know though, is that this poor guy was a werewolf, and unfortunately it was a full moon that night. The guy transformed and slaughtered my mom, my dad, and my baby sister Rena. My big brother Jack put the thing down with my father's gun, but not before the furball gave me this." He raised his arm to show that three long claw marks. "So, after all that, it was just me and my brother on the cold, unforgiving streets of New York City."

"Sound like a good time." Neville said as he began doing sit ups as well.

"Oh, yeah, a real picnic." Benji said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Never knowing who to trust, always wondering when your next meal was going to come and who or what it was coming from, not sure if you were ever going to wake up the next morning."

"Sounds like life with my aunt and uncle." Harry said, taking a gulp of water.

"Yeah, well, eventually, Jack and I kind of formed this crew. It wasn't really a gang per say, it was just 7 people out on the streets trying to survive and looking out for one another. We called ourselves the Lucky 7, and we sort of became a family." Benji reached under his shirt and pulled out a fine silver chain with what looked like the faces of dice on it and playing card symbols around it. He opened the small locket and reviled a picture of 7 people in it. The young man in the middle was him and the man standing next to him on his left looked like him with darker hair and was clearly older so Harry and Neville assumed it was his bother Jack. Next to Jack was a man who was big, muscular, and looked like if he wanted to he could pick a guy up and break him over his knee. He had bright red hair, almost Wesley Red. On Benji's other side was a man who was about that same build as Benji and was bald. He had a thin face and a cunning look in his eyes. Next to him were two girls, twins by the look of them. The both had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. They were extremely thing and, in both boys opinions, very beautiful. The final girl was in Benji's arms. She had curly brunet hair that was tied back into pig tails and brown eyes. "The guy on my left is my brother Jack, he was kind of our leader, and we all looked to him to know what to do. They guy next to him is Bobby; he was kind of out second in command. We called those two the clubs because they were the strongest and could really lay down the pain. The dude on my right is Jeremiah; we called him Jerry for short. When it came to plans, he was the man. He and I were the spades; we were more precise in out attacks, more poised in out points in attack. The twins and Sophie and Camel. They were the called the diamonds, and as I'm kind of sorry to say that they were kind of the source of our income."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, pausing in his sit ups.

"You guys know what a hooker is?" Benji said solemnly. Neville shook his head, but Harry winced and leaned over into Neville's ear and whispered. Neville's eyes widened and he stared at Benji and shock. "Yeah, I know. We called them the diamonds, because as beautiful as they were, they were extremely deadly, and really didn't care much wither or not anyone got hurt."

"So, who's the girl?" Neville asked tentatively.

"That's Angel." Benji said, and there was a brief sparkle in his eye. "She was the heart of the group, and the love of my life. She's actually the girl I lost my virginity to." He said, blushing slightly.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with what." Harry said. "I actually, kind of lost my virginity to Aphrodite." Harry said.

"Aphrodite?" Neville asked.

"No way, the goddess of love and beauty, you lost your virginity to her?" Benji said, laughing. "Dude, that blows mine away. What about you Nev?"

"I, well, I'm kind of still a virgin." Neville said, quickly returning to his sit ups.

"There's nothing wrong with that Nev." Benji said honestly. "There are actually some times I wish I was still a virgin. Not long afterward, I found out that she was pregnant with my kid. We were all set for the birth of our kid, but then a vampire attacked. He killed all of my new family. And to really add insult to injury, he gutted Angel, literally pulling the fetus of our child from her body and then turned her. Jack tried to take down the blood sucking mother fucker, but he stole our father's gun and gutted him like a fish and then shot him in the head. Angel, meanwhile, had flayed my arm and as lapping at the blood that was spilling out like a disgusting dog. I suppose the reason I'm still breathing is because there was some kind of gas leak, I don't know, all I know is that there was an explosion and my body was blown away and as far as I know, everyone else was killed. After that, I was found by a pretty bad crowd who fixed my arm and kind of took me in. Let's just say that I left them and leave it there shall we?"

"Sure Benji, it's your story." Harry said. "And believe me, you're around people who know what it's like to loose your family. When I was just a year old, Voldemort murdered my parents; my mother was killed right in from of my eyes. It was her love for me that saved me when Voldemort turned his wand on me and the blast bounced right off me and hit him. After that, I was sent to live with my Anti-Christ aunt and uncle and their lovable son Dudley. How I'd love to see them again and show them my fangs."

"Easy Boss," Benji said, "in case you didn't quite get it, I hate vampires and werewolves and the only thing keeping me from blowing your damn brains out is that fact that I'm suppose to help you take down this Voldemort cock-sucker and you don't seem to be a mindless, soulless killer. No offence."

"None taken." Harry said. "And believe me; if you'd met the Dursley's you'd probably let me go at them."

"I doubt that." Benji said. "So, while we're opening ourselves up to our terrible pasts, what's your story Nev?" Benji asked, tossing the guy a water bottle.

"Well, my life, kind of, sort of, mirrored Harry a little bit." Neville began, taking a drink. "Voldemort's head Death Eater, a bitch by the name of Bellitrix Lestrange tortured my parents with the Cruciotious curse, a form a torture." He added at the blank look on Benji's face. "She and a bunch of her Death Eater cronies tortured them to the point that they went insane. My Grandmother raised me, but she always seemed to be trying to raise me to be my father, not really letting me be myself. And there was also the ridicules amount of pressure that put on me. When my parents passed away about a year ago, I finally got the nerve to tell my Gran that I wasn't my dad, I was me, and that that should be good enough."

"Nice Neville." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, she was kind of stunned that I had stood up to her like that, but then she just broke down crying and apologizing for putting so much pressure on me." Neville said. "It was very weird."

"So I guess we've all kind of got the same old story." Benji said, leaning back on the couch. "We've all had the people we love taken from us in one form or another, our lives even kind of mirror, and now here we all are."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "a trio of outcasts who have lost their families."

"Well, we are together aren't we?" Neville asked a faint smile on his face. Harry and Benji looked at each other, and then turned to Neville, smiling as well.

"Yeah." Benji said.

"We have each other." Harry finished.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Benji, and Neville walked down to the great hall feeling strangely refreshed. Although they had spent the entire last night talking and not getting any sleep, they weren't tired. When Harry and Neville approached the Gryffindor table, they sat down near Ginny, Tonks, Hermione, and Ron.

"Morning folks." Benji said, plopping down and started piling eggs and bacon onto his plate. "How's it going?"

"It's been all right." Tonks said.

"What were you guys doing last night?" Ginny asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Neville said, taking a bite out his sausages. "Spent the night talking, getting to know each other for a while."

"Find out anything interesting?" Hermione asked.

"We're all orphans, had our families ripped away from us, oh, and Neville's the only virgin." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny and Tonks said, bursting into laughter.

"Harry, remind me to kill you later." Neville said. Benji was chuckling next to them. Then, the door opened and heads turned to see Cornelius Fudge walking down the rows.

"Who's the old guy with the bowler?" Benji asked, pointing at him with his fork.

"Cornelius Fudge," Ron said, speaking at last, "Minister of Magic."

"Surprised he's still in office after what happened to me." Harry said darkly.

"Oh, so he's the dick who created the monsters that turned you into a blood sucking furball." Benji said.

"Basically." Harry growled.

"He covered up everything." Neville said as Fudge made his way over to the trio. "Used all his power and we think he destroyed the creatures that bit you."

"Harry my boy." Fudge said. "How have you been?"

"Well, I've been better." Harry said, lowering his sunglasses and reviling the emerald green eyes he had inherited from his mother. "Especially since I've been bitten by some fucked you science experiments that I believe it was you who created them Fudge." Fudge cleared his throat and didn't look Harry in the eye.

"Yes, well, the creatures in question have been dealt with." Fudge said.

"Guess you were right Neville." Benji said, turning in his seat. "So, does the government always use ever every trick in the book to cover up their screw ups?"

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Fudge asked.

"Benjamin Ryulong." Benji said. "American transfer student."

"Funny, I don't remember any forms." Fudge said.

"Then it's a good thing Dumbledore up there was lookin' out." Benji said. Fudge brought his fist to his mouth and coughed into his. Benji caught sight of some kind of black mark on Fudge's arm.

"Hey Nev," Benji whispered "does a snake wrapped around a skull mean anything to you?"

"That's the dark mark." Neville said. "Voldemort's sign."

"You don't say?" Benji said, putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Now Harry, if you'd like to come with me, there are a few things that we need to get sorted out." Fudge said.

"I wouldn't do that boss." Benji said. "At least not until you've seen out good Minister's left arm."

"Wh-What's this about?" Fudge asked.

"It's probably nothing sir, but if you could just show me your left arm." Benji said.

"I do not need to listen to the demands of children." Fudge said. In one fluid motion, Benji had stood up and pulled out his gun, the hammer pulled back.

"Roll up your sleeve Fudge." Benji ordered, his voice hard, cold, emotionless, and merciless.

"Young man," Fudge began, but he was interrupted by a screech and Rave swooped down at Fudge. She latched onto Fudge's left sleeve and ripped it of, showing the dark mark to everyone in the Great Hall. There was silence for a few moments.

"Death Eaters!" A first year girl screamed. The Great Hall was pandemonium. Students were trying to get out of the Hall, teachers were trying to get to Fudge and the supposed aurors that he had brought with him, which Harry would now have bet his left nut were Death Eaters. Harry put his fingers in his mouth and gave out a high pitched whistle. The whistle was responded to by a roar and Griff, Sly, and Puff appeared in the entrance way.

"You are going to die here Potter." Fudge declared, drawing his wand.

"I don't think so Death Eater." Ron said, standing up and drawing his wand. He was soon taken down by a flash from the Death Eater's wand.

"Expliamis!" Neville shouted, firing off a shot of red light at one of the Death Eaters.

"Benji, Neville, get these people out of here!" Harry ordered. Neville nodded and began shepherding people out of the Hall; Benji on the other hand had lunged at Fudge, his gun in hand. "Benji, I said get out of here." Harry said, pulling his whip out.

"Something you're going to find out about me boss," Benji said, ducking under a spell Fudge blasted at him. "I'm terrible at taking orders." He returned fire. Harry smiled to himself, but then started to focus on the fight at hand.

"Sly, you're up first!" Harry shouted. The snake burst into silver and green flames and flew into Harry's whip. Harry swung the whip over his head and cracked it at the nearest Death Eater. It wrapped around the man's wand arm and it immediately was covered in ice. With a great tug, Harry pulled the whip and in turn, the Death Eater's frozen arm was ripped off his body. The Death Eater screamed as Harry slammed the frozen appendage against a wall were it shattered and melted, arm and all. Harry traded the whip for the bow as a flame from the whip flew out of the whip and turned back into Sly.

"All right, Rave, you're turn." Harry shouted. The great eagle spread her wings and turned into blue and bronze fire and shot into Harry's bow. A Death Eater tried to hex Harry, but he ducked under the blast and pulled back the bow string and an arrow materialized in his fingers. Taking aim born from hours of practice, Harry fired the shot at the Death Eater. The bolt hit him full in the face, lifting him off his feet and sending him spinning into the back of the hall going head over heels, sending blood and brains flying as he spun until he slammed into the wall.

"Puff, you're next." Harry said, replacing his bow with a spear. The badger turned into yellow and gold fire and merged wit the spear. Weapon in hand, Harry lunged at the next Death Eater and swung the blade upward, slashing the Death Eater across the face, sending blood flying. Harry took advantage of the distraction and swept the Death Eater's legs out from under him then followed up by impaling him through the heart with enough force to create a small creator in the floor.

"All right Griff," Harry said, turning to the last Death Eater and drawing his sword, "let's end this." The lion roared and burst into red and gold fire that leapt into the sword in Harry's hand, igniting the blade with blazing hot flames. Harry turned the sword onto the final Death Eater standing, whose wand was shaking in his hand. Harry grinned evilly at the Voldemort Follower, letting his fangs show. Before the Death Eater could mutter any curse, Harry was in front of him, running him through with his blazing sword. The Death Eater began to scream as smoke started to billow out of his mouth and ears and his eyeballs melted. Before long his entire body had burst into flames. The Death Eater writhed and thrashed, trying to push away Harry and his sword, but he young Gryffindor held fast until the Death Eater had been reduced into nothing but ash. Griff leapt out of the sword as Harry replaced it into his scabbard.

Benji was ducking beneath a table, feeling the rumble of Fudge's spells. When Benji felt the fire cease, he leapt up from behind the table and took aim. With one shot, he hit fudge full in the chest and sent him flying back and his wand flying into the air.

"This isn't good." Fudge said. "I have to call for reinforcements. The master will be very displeased." Fudge made to touch the tattoo on his arm. But before he could, Neville Longbottom popped out of no where and kicked Fudge's finger away and grabbed Fudge's left arm. With a solid jab and a sickening crack, Fudge screamed as Neville broke his arm.

"Sorry _Minister_." Neville spat. "But I can't let your do that." Placing one foot on Fudge's side and the other on his neck, Neville pulled until with a squishing sound, he ripped Fudge's arm off at the elbow.

"Whoa." Harry said, appearing next to Benji, who stood up slowly.

"Holy fuckin' shit." Benji agreed.

"Damn Neville." Harry said, staring at him with Fudge's arm in his hand and his blood on his shirt. "When did you get so hard core?"

"A lot can change in a year Harry." Was Neville's answer.

"True." Harry agreed.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, sprinting into the room. "They've taken them, Luna, Ginny, Tonks, Cho, they've taken them!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there Ms. Granger." Benji said, trying to calm down the frantic brunette. "Who's taken what now?"

"Death Eaters." Hermione gasped. "They were waiting outside. They ambushed us and took Luna, Ginny, Tonks, and Luna." Benji and Neville turned to Harry, who rounded on Fudge. Grabbing him by the collar, he slammed him against the table.

"Start talking Fudge." Harry growled his fangs out and his nails lengthening into claws. "Where did your fellow Voldemort Ass-Kissers take my friends?"

"You'll never get me to tell you Potter." Fudge said a superior smirk on his face.

"He might not be able to," Benji said, "but _I _have very powerful methods of persuasion." He held up his gun and lowered it to Fudge's crotch. "Now tell the Boss what he wants to know."

"Make me." Fudge challenged.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Benji said with an evil smirk. Pulling the trigger, there was a resounding bang and Fudge screamed in pain. "There's one, feel like talking yet?"

"Fuck you." Fudge panted out.

"Fuck me huh? All right." Benji pulled the trigger again and Fudge howled with unimaginable pain. "And that's two, the next thing to go is you dick."

"You wouldn't dare." Fudge gasped.

"Try me." Benji said, turning the knife sideways.

"All right, all right." Fudge said. "They're probably at The Devil's Angel. It's a supernatural bar, strip club, and whore house down in Nocturne Ally. That was where we were planning on going once we had gotten a hold of Potter."

"I know that place." Neville said. Benji and Harry turned to him, eyebrows raised. "I know the guy that works the bar. It's not like I actually go there regularly."

"Right." Benji said, still looking sideways at Neville and sliding his gun back into its holster. "We need to save the girls. Boss?"

"Just let me deal with this piece of trash first." Harry said, his fangs still elongated. Benji and Neville turned away as Fudge let out a blood curtailing scream and a disgusting sucking sound was heard behind them. Hermione covered her ears at the sound. Benji slid a hand around her and pulled her close. After a minute, the screaming stopped, soon followed by the sucking.

"You guys ready to go?" Harry asked. Suddenly, the last surviving Death Eater charged at the four of them, a knife in his one remaining hand. Benji shot forward and swung his gun, slitting the Death Eater's throat. The Death Eater froze, dropped his knife and clutched his neck. Neville jumped in next and grabbed the Death Eater's hip and shoulder and with a mighty twist and several loud snaps he fell to the ground, his spine broken into shards.

"Now we are." Benji said.

"We should tell Ron, it is his sister that's been kidnapped as well." Neville said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"He'll want in on this." He said.

* * *

"So what?" Ron said.

"'So what?'" Benji echoed, stunned. "Dude, your sister has been kidnapped by the Darkest Wizard alive. This doesn't ignite some kind of brotherly protection flame in you or something?"

"What do I care about that slut?" Ron said, waving his hand. Harry gapped at him.

"Ron, she's your sister." Harry said, stunned.

"So what, she's probably just run off with her little girlfriend." Ron said.

"Girlfriend?" Benji said with a raised eyebrow. He looked at Harry who was just as confused.

"Yeah, the pink haired whore." Ron said. "And even if You-Know-Who took them, what does it matter." Harry was staring, opened mouthed while Benji was biting down hard onto his toothpick, nearing its breaking point. But before either of them could say or do anything, a hand appeared on Ron's shoulder and spun him around. He caught a brief glance of Neville, his face twisted with rage before he hit him, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around before he crashed to the floor.

"Looks like it's just the 3 of us." Neville said, shaking his hand.

"Looks like." Benji said. Harry had collapsed into a chair, to stunned to speak.

"Harry, those things Ron said," Neville started.

"Are they happy?" Harry interrupted.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Are they happy?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah." Neville said.

"That's all I need to hear." Harry said, standing up. "Let's go guys; we've got 4 lovely ladies to save." Benji and Neville looked at each other and then back to Harry, nodding.

"Ready when you are Boss." Benji said.

* * *

**_This is what I brought you  
This you can keep  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promise to depart  
just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes  
And lay me to sleep_**

Benji stood over his trunk and opened it. Inside were fragments of a purple armor, pieces of a piece of his life he would have preferred to forget, but now was not the time for the past to die, it was time to resurrect it. He pulled on the gauntlet, and shoulder pad onto his right arm. He pushed his feet into the boots and strapped the pants onto his legs. He took his father's gun and pulled off the slide for a second, double checking that his wand was still in there before replacing the slide. He checked the sharpness of the blade at the end. Satisfied he spun it on his finger before holstering it onto his hip. Then he took the Double Dragon, he pulled it out of its sheath for a moment and stared at his reflection for a second before closing the blade. Then he took an old green coat and pulled it onto himself before he slid the Double Dragon onto his back. He slid his goggles onto his head and popped a fresh toothpick into his mouth before he stood up.

**_This is what I brought you  
This you can keep  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promise you my heart  
Just promise to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._**

Neville threw his gym bag onto the ground and opened it. He pulled out a red, sleeveless gi. He swung it around himself and pulled it onto himself, tying it around his waist. Next he pulls out a matching pair of pants and pulled them on. Next inside the bag was a pair of gold and red gloves. Neville pulled them on and slammed his fist together, creating a small spark. Nodding in satisfaction, he pulled out a head band, it was read and had the crest of Gryffindor on it and he tied it to his forehead. Finally, he pulled out the final item in the bag, a wide brimmed hat that Neville had enchanted to be razor edged around the brim. Neville pulled the hat onto his head and stood, ready for battle.

**_This is what I thought  
I thought you'd need me  
This is what I thought  
So think me naive  
I'd promise you a heart  
You'd promise to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._**

Harry sat quietly in his room. His animal spirits were standing around him and his weapons were lying around him. Snapping his eyes open, Harry took the Whip of Slytherin and wound it up then strapped it to his hip. Sly slithered up Harry's leg and wound himself around his left arm. Harry took Ravenclaw's bow and slid it onto its slot over his left shoulder. Rave flapped up and rested onto Harry's shoulder. Harry took the Spear of Hupplepuff and slid it over his right shoulder. Puff lay down onto Harry's shoulder opposite Rave. Finally, Harry took the Sword of Gryffindor. He paused and looked at the sword for a second before he slid it onto his hip next to Slytherin's whip. Griff sat up and stared Harry in the eye. Harry stood and Sly, Rave, and Puff moved off Harry and took places on Griff. They followed Harry as he walked out of his room.

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

Benji and Neville were waiting downstairs when Harry walked through the doorway, his animals beside him. Harry didn't pause as he made his way past his friends, but they fell into step beside him. As they walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, students stared and parted for them. When they reached the Entrance Hall, the stopped when a voice called out to them.

"Potter, Longbottom, Ryulong." Snape barked. The three men looked at the greasy haired potions professor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic can't and won't do." Harry said, placing a hand on his Benji and Neville's shoulders. The three of the disappeared in a puff of black smoke and the animals burst into flames.

**And there you have it folks. And, please be honest, was I being to gory? I'm not sure. Anyway, I'll bring more to the table next time. And just to set it all strait, I did kind of rip off that whole animals going into the weapons from the anime/manga Shaman King. The song used was Prelude 12/21 by AFI**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's the next chapter. It's a little short but i think it gets the first big point across.**

**I don't own anything but Benji Ryulong since i thought him up.**

Chapter 5, Battle at the Devil's Angel

Harry, Benji, and Neville appeared in a puff of smoke in a back ally of Nocturne Ally, the animals flamed into existence next to them.

"Whoa, that was weird." Neville said. "Although blowing off Snape felt damn good." Harry smiled at his old friend.

"What do you call that thing Boss?" Benji asked who was steadier on his feet than Neville was. "Felt a lot like the Space Jump."

"Don't know the appropriate name for it, but it is a vampire thing." Harry said. "I call it Smoking personally."

"Nice name." Neville said. "Now come on, let's get going." Pulling the brim of hat down, the led Harry and Benji, who had raised their hoods, down the street of Nocturne Ally, Griff walking next to them with Sly and Puff on his back, Rave flapping above them. The place was disgusting, it was a lot worse than Harry remembered and to Benji, it seemed to be a hell of a lot like the slums of New York City, the part that no one acknowledged or at times even seemed to know about. Suddenly, a woman walked over to Neville.

"Hey there tough guy, feel like having a good time tonight?" She said, sliding an arm around Neville.

"Not tonight." Neville said.

"Aw, come on tough guy." She begged.

"He said, not tonight." Benji said, stepping forward and opening his coat, showing his gun. Had the prostitute been a muggle, she would have backed off instantly, but her being a wizard, didn't know what to make of the shinny metal object at the man's hip. But when Harry stepped forward and stared down at the girl in the setting sun, as he lowered his glasses to revile his changing eyes and he let his fangs grow out.

"Leave, now." He growled, the girl immediately turned around and sprinted off.

"Nice." Neville said. Harry just shrugged and waved his hand on to give Neville to go ahead to move on. Neville nodded and led the two other men to a bar that had an image on the front of a scantly clad woman with angel wings being felt up by a red woman with horns and a tail.

"Cheerful." Benji said, looking up and down at the bar.

"You guys wait out here." Harry said to his spirit animals. "I'll call if we need you." The three young men walked in and found the place full of all sorts of demons and monsters. Vampires, werewolves, zombies, and all sorts of other hell-spawn creatures filled the bar to the bursting point. Women of various species who were wearing little to nothing were dancing around poles and on stages.

"Damn and I thought that some of the places back in New York were weird." Benji said as Neville lead to the bar where a large man, though clearly not much older than the three of them stood cleaning out a mug.

"Hey Ed." Neville said, sitting down.

"Neville didn't expect to see you here." The barman, Ed said. "Who are these guys?"

"This is Benji and," Neville started.

"Jimmy." Harry interrupted. "Jimmy Prongs."

"Right." Ed said, looking sideways at Harry. "Well, what can I get you boys?"

"Information." Neville said. "We think that some Death Eaters have come in here, probably brought 4 girls here with them."

"There were some guys that came in with some people with bags over their heads." Ed said, leaning towards the boys and whispering. "Didn't think they were Death Eaters."

"Turned out your Minister of Magic was one." Benji said.

"You're American huh?" Ed said. "You certainly hang out with a crowd Neville."

"You have no idea." Neville muttered. "What room are the girls in?"

"They're in the basement." Ed said. "And now that you mention it, they gave an announcement that if anyone tried to go down there to be killed on sight." Harry, Benji, and Neville looked at each other.

"Ed, there a back way out of here?" Benji asked. Ed nodded. "Take it, and take everyone in there you like."

"Any particular reason?" Ed asked.

"Let's just say that things are going to get bloody." Harry said, letting his fangs grow. Ed nodded and began to move. Benji motioned to his allies and they leapt over the bar and hid behind it.

"I'm going to give them time to get out of here and thin out the numbers while I'm at it." Benji said. "But listen, what I'm about to do, it's dark, I reallyI dark. So if I start to change, try to shake me, ok?" Harry and Neville nodded. Benji crossed his legs, sitting his feet on his knees and clasped his hands together, leaving only his middle fingers extended. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, they were pitch black. And, Neville felt it while Harry could also see it; strange tendrils began to creep off of Benji's body. The tendrils crept up over the bar and began to creep around the club. Suddenly, Harry and Neville could hear screams from behind the bar. Tentatively, the two Gryffindors peaked up over the bar and their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. All around the bar, people were exploding, snapping their own necks, impaling themselves with weapons, decapitating themselves, and mystically slicing their bodies into pieces. Harry and Neville looked at each other and then down at Benji. His face contoured with what appeared to be pain and sweat was beginning to form on his brow. Then, slowly, the darkness in his eyes started to spread out through the rest of his face and he began to spasm.

"Benji." Harry said. "Benji!" He took his shoulder and began to shake him. Benji blinked a few times and the darkness left his face and he began panting.

"You ok?" Neville asked. Benji shook his head fiercely a couple of times before looking at them with his dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." He panted. "How many did I take out?" Neville chanced a peak over the bar.

"Oh, I'd say maybe about a forth of the place." Neville guessed. "Either of you got a plan."

"Well, seeing as how I was hoping that the Hara Kiri Suicide Technique would take out more of them, and since they obviously know that the source of my little trick was here, they'll probable be coming here to kill us all." Benji said peaking up over the bar and finding his suspicions true. "So the way I see it we got two options: option A, we wait here and let them tear us limb from limb, or option B, we get up there and kill these mother fuckers before they kill us."

"I'll take option B personally." Harry said, whistling and his animal spirits flaming before him.

"Likewise." Neville agreed.

"Well then," Benji said, drawing his sword, "let's kick some ass." The three boys leapt up from behind the bar and spread out to three corners of the bar.

* * *

Harry dove down the middle, slowly shifting into a monstrous form. His muscles grew nearly 10 fold and thick black fur sprouted from his body. His mouth began to fill with razor-sharp teeth, his canines growing down past. His nails lengthened into claws and great bat wings burst from his back. He had a special name for this form, seeing as how he was the first of his kind; it only seemed appropriate that he named his new species: he was the Lycinnoc. He and his spirit animals dove into the crowd of monsters. Harry tore threw them like a hot knife through butter, his claw ripped through them and his fangs dug into their flesh and drinking all the eatable blood he could drink, even eating a few chunks of demonic flesh. The vampires and werewolves in the crowd were hanging back in fear of the creature that was cutting through the mass, it was similar to them, but at the same time different, too different.

Griff had burst into flames and was ripping through the creatures, swiping his flaming claws and even breathing white hot flames. Sly was slithering on the ground beneath it all, striking and freezing with his powerful venom, whenever someone would take a shot at him, he would simply turn into water and then reform to strike again. Puff had dug beneath the floor and was shooting up chunks of stone and rock pillars up at the creatures above him. Rave was soaring over the battlefield, flapping down huge gusts of wind below her.

* * *

Benji leapt into the fight, swinging the double dragon and severing limbs, cutting off heads, and impaling them through their torsos. There were times he staggered and flinched as he felt the twinge in his chest, a side effect from using the Hara Kiri Suicide Technique. Shaking it off, he looked through the bar threw goggles. He spun the toothpick around in his mouth a few times before he charged into the battle and split his sword in two and began to spin like a top, slicing up the creatures in a whirlwind of swords and legs, arms and legs flew and bones were broken, the bodies began to pile up around the warrior, and when the body pile became to big that he had a hard time maneuvering, he leapt into the sky and wrapped the curves in the swords around some pore monsters arms and swung himself around and even threw the creature at some creature when the arms refused to be cut off. He looped the curves in the swords around some creature's necks and spun around, either slitting their throats or decapitating them. When he slid his sword back into its sheath, he drew his gun and started to stab and slash at the closer ones and fired off several shots with the main gun.

* * *

Neville swung into the battle on the opposite side of the club from Benji. He leapt over a creature and grabbed it by the chin, coming back down, he ripped its head off then plopped its ripped head onto of the body. Taking his had off his head and swung it downward and split a creature clean in half. The he spun around and started slashing arms and legs off a nearby creature before standing over it then and slammed the hat down on the head, cutting it off. He knew that there was something behind him and pushed his leg out of a vicious crotch shot, the creature that got hit bent over. Neville kicked the creature's legs out from under it and then spun his hat down in front of him and grabbed the creature's legs and pulled it into the spinning hat, cutting it in half. Neville kicked his hat up into his hands and then spun around, flawlessly cutting of one creature's arms, and then threw the hat, cutting of its head, and the head of the thing behind it, embedding the hat into the wall. All of the creatures in the area looked at the hat, and then their eyes slowly moved back to Neville, who raised his hand and beckoned them on, a smirk on his face.

The first demon who tried to attack Neville was quickly dispatched with two heels to the back of its head and then an uppercut that snapped its neck. 2 more demons attacked after that one. Neville rolled under the first and then uppercutted the one behind it and knocking its head clean off. Then it jumped off the headless demon's body and kicked the severed head at the demon that came before it, igniting the head and causing the second demon to explode. Neville landed gracefully and charged at the crowd of monsters. Clicking his fingers, his hands ignited and he shot a stream of fire into the crowd, igniting many of the demons and causing them to run around and set many of the other creatures on fire. One of the demons threw a punch at Neville, but he caught the creature's fist easily and then broke its arm at the elbow, then he kicked the creature's leg, snapping it at the knee, then he grabbed its head and twisted it until it had pulled a complete 180. Neville shot up and clapped his hands together against a demon's head, smashing it like a grape. Then he whirled around and grabbed another demon by its arms and pulled them clean off and began to beat the creature to death with its own arms. When it was dead, Neville found himself at the wall where his hat was imbedded. Dropping the demon's arms, he yanked the hat out of the wall and turned around to find all the demons in his area dead at his feet. With a scoff, he placed the hat on his head and slid his finger around the brim.

* * *

Harry, Benji, and Neville met back up in the middle of the bar, walking through the dead bodies as if they had been walking through the grounds of school.

"Bloody Hell Harry," Neville said, looking up and down as The Boy Who Lived slowly began to shift back into his normal human form, "what the fuck?"

"Look who's talking Longbottom." Harry said, gesturing over towards the trail of bodies that Neville had left in his wake. "Seriously, when did you become such a hard core badass?"

"Like I said, a lot can change in a year." Neville said.

"Guy's how about we just say that we're all hard core, badass, mother fuckers and leave it at that?" Benji offered, gently biting his toothpick.

"Still the voice of reason, aren't you Double-D?" Said a voice up above them. Benji's face paled and Harry and Neville looked up to see 15 people, 6 men, 6 women, and 3 of what appeared to be cyborgs standing above them on some sort of railing. "How've you been old friend?"

"Harry, Neville, go and find the girls." Benji said. "These guys are mine."

"But," Harry started to protest.

"Go!" Benji snapped. "I've got some history with these people." Harry and Neville looked at each other before they both took off.

**And there you go folks. And yes, i ripped off a lot of Mortal Kombat for this chapter, but hey, I think I'm doing a good job. But I want to here some reviews people, or else I'll stop writing!!**

**Read and Review or else.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter folks, and yes i'm ripping Mortal Kombat off BIG TIME! and just for the record i don't own them either or else i would have come up with MK vs DC ages ago. Or at least MK vs Street Fighter.**

**I don't own anything but Benji since i thought him up.**

Chapter 6, The Clan of the Hidden Dragon

4 Years ago

Benji staggered through the streets of New York, clutching his arm that had been flailed by his once love. The rain poured down from the skies, washing away the blood.

"You look like hell kid." Said a voice in the darkness. Benji whirled around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Benji demanded, backing up until his back was against the wall. "Just so you know, I don't have any money and I'm probably going to be dead by morning."

"Looking at your arm, I'd say that's likely." Said the voice. "But what if I told you I could help you to live and I could help you destroy the monsters that did this to you." Benji was silent for a moment, clutching his arm and thinking. If he didn't take this voice up on its offer, he'd be dead before the sun rose in a few hours, and that would also mean he would have a shot at the monster that Angel had become.

"I'm in." Benji said, coldly. Literally out of the shadows walked a black figure with yellow eyes.

"My name is Shadow." He said. "Welcome to the Clan of the Hidden Dragon."

2 Years ago

Benji, now under the codename Double Dragon, crept into the secrete temple under the streets of New York. He wore the purple armor that had been given to him by Storm. His mission was to steal the legendary Double Dragon Sword that was supposed to be here. Shadow seemed to think it was poetic that he was the one to get the sword. Creeping through the shadows, Benji moved to where he should be able to find the sword. Then, when he found the room, he found something he wasn't expecting: an old man standing between him and the sword, waiting for him.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Chinese Zodiac." The old man said.

"I don't want to hurt you old man." Benji said. "Just let me take that sword, and I'm out of here."

"By all mean take the sword, it is yours." The old man said. Benji cocked an eyebrow beneath his dragon styled armor.

"That's it?" He asked. "No fight, no threats to call the police, no…nothing?"

"As I say, the sword is yours; it has always been your destiny to wield it." The man said. "But the question is, are you truly worthy to wield it?"

"What are you talking about old man?" Benji roared, pointing at him. Out of nowhere, the Double Dragon Sword appeared in his hand. "What the?"

"It appears that you are the chosen one." The old man said. "If you want to, you can train with us, and we can teach you how to properly use the blade." Benji was silent, looking back and forth between the sword in his hand and the old man. Then, he reached up and removed his helmet.

Present day

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us Double Dragon." Shadow said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry Shadow, but I found a better calling." Benji said. "One that sure as hell works better then acting as a pathetic mercenary, a thug for hire."

"How dare you!" The girl in green streaked.

"Relax Lance." Shadow said. "Take the other girl and the Cyborgs and deal with those two that got away." The ninja nodded and she, the other 5 women, and the cyborgs disappeared. "Don't worry about your friends; you know that they will be taken care of properly."

"I'm not worried." Benji admitted. "But more for your friends rather than mine." A smirk played on his face.

* * *

"You think it was right?" Neville asked as he and Harry ran through the basement. "Leaving Benji back there to deal with those psychos?"

"He told us to run so we run." Harry said. But then he stopped. "We've got company." As soon as the words left his lips, the 6 women and 3 cyborgs appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well." The woman in light blue said. "Look what we have here. A crazy little boy and his pet freak."

"Am I the little boy or the freak?" Neville asked, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably the boy." Harry said, snapping his fingers for his animals. "I mean, I am the vampire werewolf hybrid with 4 elemental spirit animals. So," he turned to the 9 warriors in front of him, "what do you say we intrude ourselves. I'm Harry Potter; this is my associate Neville Longbottom. And you are?"

"I am called War." The woman in light blue. "This is Lance," she gestured to the woman in green, "my half sister Fang," she pointed to the woman in pink, "Flipside," the woman in yellow, "Icicle," the one in a lighter blue, "and Bombshell." The final woman in purple."

"And the cyborgs." Neville asked, cracking his knuckles.

"We just call them Bomb, Missile, and Smog." She gestured to the yellow, red, and black cyborgs in turn.

"Well, as much of a pleasure it is to meet you all," Neville said, "is there any chance you'll just let us pass and save our friends?"

"Not going to happen little boy." Missile said in a cybernetic voice. "You are all going to die here and now."

"Harry, do you mine taking care of the ladies?" Neville said. "I kind of have this thing about hitting girls."

"No problem Nev." Harry said. "Now let's get started."

* * *

"So," Benji said, drawing his sword, "how about we get started." The warrior in yellow jumped up and opened his palm out, shooting a spear on a chain out at him.

"You're seriously coming at me with that old trick Specter?" Benji said jumping backwards and firing a spear just like it out of his own palm, clashing with Specter's and retracting into their owner's palms. "I mean, come on, you're the one who taught me that little trick."

"True enough Double Dragon." Specter admitted. "But I've got another version of this "trick" as you call it." He thrusted his other hand forward and this time, a dragon's head shot out, a long tongue slithering from it's mouth.

"Ok then." Benji said, surprised. "I honestly didn't see that coming." Benji raised his sword and blocked the dragon's head, but it just kept coming again and again, no matter how many times it was knocked back.

"Not bad boy," Specter said, "I see you've improved."

"Yeah, well, when you've been trained by the best and have a magical sword that is basically linked with your soul, you get pretty good." Benji boasted.

"Then try this on for size." Specter said. "It's a little something I created with you in mind." He threw his other hand forward, and this time, two dragon heads shot out.

"You've got to be kidding me." Benji said as he separated the Double Dragon and started blocking the twin assaults as they just kept coming. "This is insane! Even by my standards!" Suddenly, what looked like a long red rope that looped around his wrists. "What the?" And then he saw it. "Lizard." The green warrior had removed hi mask to revile his lizard like face and a long red tongue that was currently wrapped around Benji's wrists.

"Thanks Liz." Specter said, wrapping his double dragons around Benji, preparing to squeeze him. "Now let's finish this treacherous little asshole." Benji knew what was coming. Call it instinct, call it working with these guys for so long, but he knew what their next move was going to be. When Specter shot his hand forward, launching his single dragon head, Benji jumped backward as his double dragons tried to squeeze him. The double dragons closed on nothing but air and, after twisting his body around, Specter's spear collided with Lizard's tongue and it let go of his wrists. The long red appendage shot back into its owner's mouth.

"You little basssssssterd." Lizard hissed. Specter pulled off his mask as well, revealing a flaming skull. At the same time, Specter and Lizard took a deep breath.

"Oh shit." Benji said, preparing his defense. Specter blew out a giant wave a fire while Lizard spat out a stream of acid. As soon as the two blasts mixed, they created a giant exploding wave of fire. Both of the warriors thought that they had destroyed Benji, but then, their eyes widened as they saw Benji was standing, spinning his swords, blowing the exploding flames away from his body.

"Double Dragon Fissure!" Benji shouted, breaking his spin on the flames and slamming his swords on the ground and sending a pair of energy spikes at the two warriors, causing them to break their streams. "Dragon Corkscrew!" Benji shot at Lizard, spinning, his blades held out in front of him and drilled his attack into Lizard's chest, sending the creature flying backward. Then, before Specter could make another move, Benji shot a spear at him and yanked him towards him. "Dragon Cyclone!" Benji spun like a top, slashing Specter again and again until the yellow warrior fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the six female warriors, cracking his knuckles.

"You know ladies," Harry said, "it would honestly be a shame to mess up pretty faces such as yours, so how about you just step aside and let me go look for my friends that those Voldemort worshiping cocksuckers kidnapped so I can take them home to their families."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." War said, and she almost did sound apologetic. "But our employers have given up strict orders not to let anyone near the prisoners. You in particular."

"I see." Harry said, and sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. "Well, I'm sorry we have to do it this way." He drew his sword and pulled out his whip. "Sly, Griff, it's time." The snake and lion touched on another and Harry touched the handles of his weapons together. There was a flash of light from both scenes and when it faded, the Sword of Gryffindor and the Whip of Slytherin were connected and Sly had transformed into Griff's tail.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to the Hogwarts Chimera and the Steam Flail." Harry said a cocky smile.

"Very nice Mr. Potter." War said. "Fang, Bombshell, if you'd be so kind." She snapped her fingers. The two female warriors drew sighs and lunged at Harry. The Chimera lunged at Bombshell while Harry swung the flail at Fang. Bombshell swung her legs around in high, wide arcs and lashed out with her sais in quick, fast jabs. But the Chimera had quick reflexes and dodged every one of the attacks. It would lash out with flaming claws and fangs and the freezing venom from the snake spirit of Slytherin. Fang was spinning the sais at blurring speed, knocking away Harry's flail as he lashed out with it again and again. With a brief telepathic conversation between warrior and spirit, the two lashed out at the same time, Harry with the flail and the Chimera with its tail. Fang and Bombshell bumped into one another from the back and Harry and the Chimera lashed out, slashing Fang across the stomach and biting Bombshell, turning her into an icicle.

* * *

Neville stood in front of the three cyborgs, cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"Ok, seeing as how you three are cyborgs, I'm going to assume that you were humans once upon a time." He said. "So, I'm going to give you an option. Take off now, and I won't have to turn you into scrap metal." Bomb was the first one to respond by launching a small bomb from out of its left arm. Neville jumped out of the way just as the small explosive detonated in front of him. "Right then." He popped up and brought his fists up in front of him. Bomb's chest opened up and out fired what appeared to be some kind of net. Neville began to spin on the spot, creating a cyclone of slashing blades that cut the net to shreds.

"Seriously, what did you think that was going to do?" Neville asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Energy Net ineffective." Bomb said in a monotone, robotic voice. "Switching to saw blade."

"Saw-what now?" Neville asked, and then was stunned as Bomb's right arm turned into a giant buzz. "Oh come on!" He ducked under the saw as Bomb swung it at him again and again. Neville reached up and took his hat into his hands and swung it at the buzz saw, connecting with the weapon and sending sparks flying. "Ok, I've had just about enough of this bullshit." Neville grunted and knocked away the buzz saw and sliced the arm that it was attached to, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Buzz saw removed, launching bombs." Bomb said, raising it's remaining arm and firing off a series of bombs. Neville, without missing a beat, threw his had at the oncoming weapons. The hat itself curved and sliced each and every one of the bombs in half before it carved Bomb's own arm in half causing it to explode. As the yellow cyborg fell to the floor, Neville's hat flew into his hand and he placed it on his head, running his fingers across the brim.

* * *

Before Benji had time to so much as breathe, he felt his swords being ripped out of his hands by a green aura.

"Legion." Benji hissed, turning to the red warrior.

"We can see that you have lost your ability to sense our skills Double Dragon." Legion said. "And as much as we would love to secure you with your own blades, we know that you cannot be cut by your weapons."

"And that's where I come in." The purple warrior said, lunging at Benji, being propelled by a jet of water at his feet.

"Storm." Benji said, dropping into a fighting stance. "I'm gonna try and not enjoy this." Performing a series of Matter Jumps, the collided with Storm, scattering the water that had been pushing Storm. The two warriors in purple clashed again and again with a barrage of punches and kicks, elbows and knees. Before too long, the two warriors were standing apart from one another, gasping for breath.

"You've…gotten better…Double-D." Storm panted.

"The monks…are good teachers." Benji panted back

"But did they teach you how to counter these?" Storm asked. He spun his hands in a circle before extending his middle and fore finger out in front of him, shooting out a small storm of lightening.

"As a matter of fact," Benji said, extending two fingers of his own, "they did." The lightening entered Benji's fingers and then the raw power seemed to course through his body and it came out of his other hand, flying strait at Storm.

"Impressive." Storm said, dodging the attack. "But can you counter this?" Twisting his arms around, a torrent of water appeared out of the air and flew at Benji. Benji didn't respond, he just twisted around the stream of water and moved towards Storm. Storm kept twisting the water around again and again, getting closer and closer to his old friend. When the two were finally face to face, Storm tried to lash out with the winds themselves, and while Benji was pushed back a few feet, he kept pushing and struck his old friend with a punch to the face and stomach at the same time before following up with a kick to his chest with both his feet. Storm staggered backward, and then Benji spun around and lashed out with a powerful kick to Storm's face, sending him spinning and collapsing to the ground.

"Legion!" Benji shouted, raising his hand, which began to glow green. "Give me back my swords." The green aura around the Double Dragon Swords seemed to change and they both flew into Benji's open hands.

"How did you?" Legion asked, stunned.

"It seems the student has surpassed the master." Benji said, and let go of the swords, letting them hover in front of him. And then he pointed his open palms in Legion's direction. The two swords flew at the red warrior at blinding speeds and slashed him again and again until Legion fell to the ground, bleeding, unconscious, but alive.

* * *

Harry held the now separated sword and whip in his hands, replacing the whip to its holder.

"You're positive that I can't persuade you to back down?" Harry asked.

"We told you that it won't be happening!" Lance said, lunging into the battle, Flipside behind her.

"Griff! Puff!" Harry shouted, pulling out Huffelpuff's spear and attaching it to Gryfendor's sword, creating a long lance. Griff and Puff had merged together to create a kind of a giant lion/badger hybrid. It was the size of a lion with its main, but the rest of it was that of a badger. Harry raised his lance to block the oncoming strike from Lance's own spear while the Lion-Badger leapt at Flipside, pinning her to the ground.

"Say hello to the Magma Lance." Harry grunted, pushing Lance back. "And my new friend over there is an ancient creature that had existed long before the time of man and eventually separated into the lions and the badgers. So I figure it is only fitting that it is called the Lion-Badger."

"Cute." Lance said, readying herself for another attack. "Now prepare to die!" She lunged at Harry, her spearhead flying at Harry's head. With a quick, instinctive move, Harry twisted his spear around and pushed the tip of the weapon with the blunt end of the spear and then swung the bladed end of the lance upward, slashing Lance up the middle. The Lion-Badger again was diving from side to side as Flipside was throwing a three bladed boomerang like weapon. The creature let out a roar and a stream of rocks and fire blew at Flipside and hit her full on and it lifted her off her feet and slammed her against the wall, burned and beaten.

* * *

I suppose it's your turn now Missile." Neville said, turning to face the red cyborg. "The same offer that I gave Bomb goes to you: leave now and I won't have to obliterate you."

"Request not confirmed." Missile said in the same robotic voice as Bomb. "Commencing destruction of subject." Missile's chest opened up and exposed a small series of missiles. "Fire!" The rockets launched out of Missile's chest and flew at Neville.

"Oh brother." Neville said. Then he thrusted his hands forward and launched a series of fire blasts that collided with Missile's attacks, causing them to explode in mid air. Using the new smoke-screen as a distraction, Neville shot forward and kicked the Red cyborg in the chest, sending it staggering backward and then followed up with a series of kicks that forced it back even farther before flipping and kicking the robot in the chin. It was lifted off the ground and its head seemed to snap and sparks flew from its neck.

"Why do these things never learn?" Neville asked himself, scratching his head.

* * *

Benji turned to the final two male members of the Clan of the Hidden Dragon: the brothers Shadow and Ice.

"Seems fitting that it comes down to you two." Benji said, sheathing his sword and looking up at the two leaders of the Clan. "After all, you were the first ones in the Clan who I was able to call brothers."

"Then why did you betray us Double Dragon?" Ice demanded.

"I already told you Ice, I found a better, nobler path to follow than the one I would have had with the Clan." Benji said. "One that involves protecting the innocent instead of stealing from them." And then, with a roar, Ice stepped up onto the banister of the railing and fired a ball of ice at Benji, who countered with his own. The two attacks collided in mid air, causing an explosion of ice. The two warriors leapt at each other, fighting with the ferocity of a pair of dragons.

"Good job little brother." Shadow said, generating a set of shuriken out of thin air. "Now hold him still." With a swing, he threw the blades at the two battling warriors. Benji saw the attack coming and kicked Ice in the stomach, pushing the two of them apart.

"Attacking from behind?" Benji asked, turning to look at Ice rather than Shadow who had thrown the weapons. "What's wrong Ice has the Clan of the Hidden Dragon lost what little honor it had?"

"Brother, why did you do that?" Ice demanded of Shadow. "Why did you use such a cowardly attack?"

"I did what needed to be done!" Shadow roared. "That is how a battle is truly won."

"You," Ice said, shaking his fists, "you are not my brother!" He shot upward on a pillar of ice and created a sword. However, by the time he had swung it downward, Shadow had melted into the darkness and evaded the blow.

"Works out," Shadow said, appearing behind Ice with a giant hammer, "cause you're dead anyway." He swung the hammer at Ice, only to have the attack blocked by Benji's weapon.

"You have no honor Shadow." He said, slowly looking up at the black-garbed ninja. "So you shall receive no mercy!" With great force, he pushed Shadow's hammer away and fired off a serious of shots at Shadow's chest, sending the black warrior staggering back.

"You little fucker!" Shadow roared, throwing a serious of shuriken at Benji. However, the throwing starts were intercepted by a wall of ice. Benji looked over to see Ice standing with his hands up. With a nod, Benji shattered the ice wall with a bun blast and Ice pushed his hands forward, sending the shards at Shadow, pinning him to the wall. Before he could do anything else Benji fired a blast that hit him full in the chest. Shadow screamed out in agony and then fell limp, the ice shards pinning him up.

"Go." Ice said, not looking at Benji. "Leave Shadow and my clan to me." Benji didn't say anything. He just nodded and took off for the basement.

* * *

Harry stood across from War and Icicle, having already combined his sword and bow into what he called the Wildfire Crossbow and Griff and Rave had combined into a griffon. At the same time, Neville was circling around with Smog, each waiting for the other to make the first move. But before any of them could move, Benji burst into the room, getting everyone's attention.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

"Not at all Lover." War said in a seductive voice.

"That was over a long time ago War." Benji said.

"But Bombshell and I miss you baby." War said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Sleeping with the enemy mate?" Neville asked, not taking his eyes of Smog.

"Can we discus this later?" Benji said, starting to go red. "Just keep these three of my back while I save the girls."

"Will do Benji." Harry said, raising the Crossbow.

"Take 'em down Boss." Benji said as he rushed past the 5 warriors and the beast.

"I don't think so traitor." Icicle said, firing a blast of ice at him. The griffon leapt in front of the blast and canceled it out with a steam of fire.

"Sorry ladies," Harry said, "not gonna happen." He fired a Blast of fire at War who drew a pair of fans and blocked the attack. Neville and Smog meanwhile where finished circling each other and lunged at one another. The fought hand to hand for a few minutes before Smog literally disappeared into smog.

"I can see where you got your name." Neville said and then was hit in the stomach by an invisible hand. "I see, so that's how you fight." Neville then felt a kick slam into his stomach and then something hard slam into his head. He took a few wild swings which hit nothing and then felt something grab his arm and throw him onto his back.

"Ok, I can't hit him like this so." Neville placed his hands together as if in prayer and closed his eyes. He stood still for nearly a full minute. Then, his eyes snapped open and he caught the punch that Smog had attempted to hit him with. "Gotchya." Neville said triumphantly. Digging his fingers into Smog's arm, he sent volts of static electricity through it, electrocuting the cyborg so that it regained its humanoid form. "Say goodnight asshole." Neville said, pulling back his fist which burst into flames and began to be electrocuted by electricity and slammed it through Smog's head, pushing his fist out the other side.

"Not bad Neville." Harry said, standing behind his friend, War and Icicle unconscious behind him and his 4 animals standing around him.

"Thanks." Neville said, jerking his arm free. "Now let's get the girls and get the fuck out of here." Harry nodded in agreement and took off.

* * *

Benji came to a halt in front of a door. They were here, he could feel it. Drawing the Double Dragon Sword, he slashed the door in half and kicked the door down.

"Knock, knock." Benji said. Before he could react to anything, he was blasted in the face and felt two gasses in his face. Taken by surprise by the sudden pain, he dropped his sword and staggered back, clutching his face as his toothpick fell out of his mouth along with his shattered goggles.

"Benji!" He heard Cho scream.

"Shut up!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Benji immediately placed it as whoever kidnapped the girls and just attacked him. "Be quiet while I kill you little American friend."

"Wait!" Benji said quickly. "If you want real power, kill me with my sword."

"Why should I?" The Death Eater asked.

"That sword is one of, if not the, most powerful blade in existence." Benji said. "If you kill me with it, then the power of it will be yours. But if you just kill me with your wand, then it will just disappear into thin air." He wanted to look at the guy as he was silent, thinking about Benji's proposal, but the attack had slashed him just above the eyes and blood was leaking down on his face, blinding him.

"All right." The Death Eater said, and Benji heard him pick up the sword. "Thanks kid, now I'll see you in Hell." He heard the sword being swung, and then felt it in his hands. Before the Death Eater could piece together what had just happened, Benji lunged forward and shoved the weapon into the Death Eater's chest.

"That's what's called karma shit-head." Benji muttered. Then he felt the full weight of the dead Death Eater and threw him off. "Cho? Ginny? Tonks? Luna?"

"We're here Benji." Cho said, and Benji heard her slowly approach him.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"Well, I've been better." Benji admitted, chuckling slightly.

"Harry, Neville!" Ginny screamed and Benji heard them approach.

"Nice of you guys to show up, a little late though." Benji said.

"Think you can to that Matter Jump trick back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"'Fraid not Boss." Benji said. "I can't see a damn thing after that Death Eater asshole blinded me."

"All right." Harry said, and Benji felt his hand on his shoulder. "Everybody take a hold of each other, this is going to be big." And in a puff of smoke, the group of people disappeared.

**And there's the smack down! a litle bit of a more look into Benji's history, and a further demenstration of Harry's new powers. The next chapter will start to build on relationships between everyone or the deteration of some. and as usual, i just need one review or else the story ends.**

**Read and Review, or else.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. It's a pretty big plot point for the entire story.**

**I don't own a damn thing**

Chapter 7, A Bond of Brothers

Madam Pomfrey stepped back and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I've done all I can Mr. Ryulong." She said. Benji opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "I was able to save your eyesight and heal most of the scaring. Although I'm afraid with some dark magic, there is no way to make it heal completely."

"That's ok Madam Pomfrey." Benji said, smiling up at the woman. "I've never minded battle scars; always give me a story to tell." He turned to Harry, Neville, and the girls. "Anyone got a mirror?" He asked. Cho handed over a mirror while Harry and Neville were shaking their head, chuckling to themselves. Benji looked at his reflection, there was no real change to his face, although there was now a cross shaped scar in the middle of his face that went from where his eyebrows met, down the side of his nose to his lip, and beneath his eyes from the center of one to the center of the other.

"Does it hurt Benji?" Cho asked in concern.

"I've felt worse Cho." Benji said with a smile. "Besides, I think it looks pretty cool." He turned to Harry and Neville. "So, what's next?" Before either of them could answer however, the door to the hospital wing burst open and a swarm of people filled the room being led by a woman with Weasley red hair. Benji just barley Jumped out of the way in time and landed a fair distance away as the mob enveloped the Hogwarts students.

"They couldn't be stopped." Hermione said, appearing at Benji's side. "Not even Dumbledore could stop them, especially Mrs. Weasley."

"Yeah, Mom's a wrecking ball when she gets worked up enough." Said one of two identical twins that had followed Hermione in.

"Benji, this is Fred and George, the Weasley twins, a couple of the greatest practical jokers to ever enter Hogwarts, and Ron and Ginny's older brothers." Hermione introduced.

"Ah, you flatter us Hermione." One of them said, bowing at the bushy haired girl.

"So you're Benji huh?' Said the other twin, looking the warrior up and down. "You're really making a splash around here."

"I do what I do." Benji said with a shrug.

"Huh, I like you already kid." The twin said. "I'm Fred by the way." He extended his hand and Benji shook it, and then George's.

"Excuse me." Said a kind of a gruff voice. The four of them turned to see a large Asian man standing before them. "But are you the young man who helped to rescue my daughter, Cho?"

"That would be me Mr. Chang." Benji said, stepping forward. "Benjamin Ryulong." He extended his hand, but Mr. Chang scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He said. "Ever since her mother was killed by Death Eaters, Cho's been all I have left."

"It was my pleasure sir." Benji grunted. "And not to be mean or anything, but you're crushing me."

"Oh." Mr. Chang said, letting Benji go, who quickly proceeded to catch his breath. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Benji said, waving his hand. "I can understand a few things about family." But before he could fully recover, he was tackled again by the redheaded woman he assumed was Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my daughter!" She sobbed into Benji's chest.

"Come on Molly." Her husband said, pulling his wife away. "Let's let the boy breath after that bear-hug Conner gave him." He turned back to Benji. "Sorry about that. I'm Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father."

"Benjamin Ryulong." Benji said, shaking the man's hand. "It's a pleasure sir. And if I may Mrs. Weasley, I can see where Ginny gets her stunning good looks." Mrs. Weasley blushed as red as her hair.

"Not bad." Fred said, slinging an arm around Benji's shoulders. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"America." Benji said simply. There was a groan from the other side of the hospital wing and everyone turned to see Ron slowly regaining consciousness.

"Oh Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she descended upon her youngest son. Benji walked forward and stood next to Harry and Neville. "I'm sure you fought bravely to save her sister."

"He didn't even go." Harry said coldly, glaring at Ron threw his ray-bands.

"What?" The Weasleys all gasped.

"He refused to go, he called Ginny and Tonks, what was it again Neville?" Benji asked.

"A whore and a pink haired slut." Neville answered coldly.

"Then, then how did he get in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, stunned. Benji and Harry just smiled and turned to Neville who just shrugged.

"But it's true!" Ron shouted. "I saw the two of them snogging in a corridor."

"So you were spying on your sister and then hating her because of who she fell in love with?" Benji said. "Dude, that is seriously fucked up."

"Watch you mouth young man!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You kiss you mother with that mouth?"

"My mom's dead." Benji said his voice emotionless. "Along with the rest of my family. And for your information, Neville here just beat me to the punch on this jackass. If he'd been a few seconds slower, I would have done a hell of a lot worse to him and just busted his jaw." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital wing, Space Jumping as soon as he walked out of the crowd.

"Harry, you're just going to let him say that about your best friend?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Ex-best friend Mrs. Weasley." Harry said coldly. "Ron lost all the respect I had for him when he insulted Ginny and Tonks." He walked away from the gaping woman and approached Ginny and Tonks themselves. "Neville told me that you two are happy together. I promise I won't get in the way of you happiness. Take care of her Tonks, you have no idea how lucky you are." He leaned down and kissed the two of them on the cheek before straitening up and walking over to Neville. "Come on Nev, we need to find Benji."

"But he could be anywhere." Neville said, but followed Harry just the same.

"I think I've got an idea where he is." Harry said and, grasping Neville's shoulder, Smoked out of the room.

* * *

Benji stood at the top of the highest astronomy tower, listening to the wind blowing in his ears.

"Thought you'd be up here." Harry said. Walking up and standing on Benji's left while Neville moved to his right.

"Why's that?" Benji asked.

"Good place to think." Harry said with a shrug. "Would come up here myself sometimes when I needed to think something out." The trio stood in silence for a few moments, just listening to the wind.

"You took off to soon." Neville said, breaking the silence. "You didn't stick around to see Harry tell Ron and his mom off."

"You guys are lucky." Benji said. "When shit like this happens, you've go people to come home to. I'm flying solo, just like I've always been."

"We don't really have that many people." Harry said. "Neville's just got his Gran and the Weasleys are more of a surrogate family than anything."

"It's still a hell of a lot more than I have." Benji said.

"Will you cut the dramatic bullshit?" Neville asked. "You may be use to being alone, but you're not any more. You've got me. And you've got Harry. And I'm pretty sure you've got Cho and her dad." Benji smirked and looked over at Neville, who was grinning, Harry was too.

"Come on." Harry said. "We missed dinner and I'm starving."

"What you think they'll just make something for you because you're Harry Potter?" Benji asked as Harry led the way back down.

"Not really, but I've got a friend in the kitchen who would be more than happy to fix us a little something." Harry said, a smile playing on his face.

* * *

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby the house elf shouted as he shot at Harry, slamming into him like a bullet. "It is amazing to see you again."

"Hey there Dobby." Harry said, hugging the elf. "It's great to see you again to buddy." He turned to a stunned Benji who was looking at the tiny creature with wide eyes and open mouth. "Benji, this is Dobby, he tried to help me out my second year even though the first time he tried to get me expelled and after that he tried to kill me. Dobby, this is Benji Ryulong, he's here to help me beat Voldimort."

"Any fried of Harry Potter's is a friend of Dobby's." The house elf said and bowed to Benji.

"Like wise Dobby." Benji said, returning the bow. "Now Harry, I believe you said something about food?"

"Right, Dobby, would you mind?" Harry said.

"Of course Harry Potter sir, what you, Master Benji Ryulong, and Master Neville Longbottom like?"

"I'd like a steak if you've got it, still bloody and just barley cooked." Harry said.

"A bacon cheeseburger, no veggies, a foot long hotdog, and some fries if you can make it." Benji said.

"I'll just have something small, I'm not that hungry." Neville said, Dobby excused himself with a bow and took off.

"Nice little fellow." Benji said.

"He is." Harry said, pulling his want out and waving it, producing a table and a few chairs. "So, talk Benji, what's your history with those guys we fought?" Benji sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"The Clan of the Hidden Dragon." He said. "Back after I lost my crew, I was wandering around New York, looking for a place to die I guess. But then Shadow, leader if the clan, found me. He and the rest of them took me in and trained me, gave me some kind of a purpose. Not a very good one, I admit, but it was something I guess. I worked with them for about 2 years until I came across the sword here and found a better reason to lives."

"And your relationship with those girls?" Neville asked, his eyebrows wiggling at Benji.

"Don't be jealous Nev." Benji said. "Just because I can get a girl in bed." Harry laughed at the two of them, whatever Neville had just been planning, it had backfired big time.

"I've got to say." Harry said. "The weird, life threatening shit is starting early this year."

"What do you mean?" Benji asked, as Dobby and several other house elves appeared with their food.

"You're right." Neville agreed. "Usually this kind of stuff doesn't happen until after the first Quiditch match."

"Quid-what?" Benji asked.

"You'll see how were we last year anyway?" Harry said.

"We were ok, Ginny took over for you as seeker and Ron started playing keeper." Neville said, starting to eat.

"No kidding." Harry said, digging into his steak, savoring the meat and the blood.

"So, did you guys mean what you said up in the tower?" Benji asked, looking back and forth between his friends.

"Of course Benji." Harry said. "We've been through the same kind of hell. We've lost family and we need to stand together, cause chances are, no one else will stand by us." Neville just nodded, smiling. "I've actually got something I'd like to share with you guys." Harry said, snapping his fingers and causing Griff to appear in a burst of flame, with a bag in his mouth. "Hey Dobby, can we get a few empty goblets?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir." The house elf said and fetched the goblets. Harry took them and the bag from the lion's mouth and proceeded to pour the liquid into the cups and passed one each to Neville and Benji.

"We three, though born to different bloodline here by declare ourselves as brothers." Harry said, raising his cup.

"To stand by one another and fight together as a family." Neville picked up, raising his own drink.

"And to protect our brothers loved ones as if they were our own." Benji finished, raising his goblet. The three of them clinked their dinks together and drank deeply. The house elves all stopped what they were doing to watch the ritual take place.

"Damn." Benji said when he finished his drink. "What is this stuff?"

"The juice from the sacred peach tree of the Gods." Harry said. "Only to be used for the ritual of brotherhood."

"So they'd probably be pissed if we tried to bottle it and sell it." Benji said.

"I would think so." Neville said, smiling at his new brother.

"A very interesting ritual to witness." Professor Dumbledore said, appearing in the entry way to the kitchen. "I assume you boys know that this is off limits to students."

"Never stopped Fred and George Professor." Harry said with a smile. Dumbledore chuckled at the remark.

"To true." He said. "You three missed quite a duel: Neville's grandmother against Molly Weasley."

"Are they ok?" Neville asked.

"Let's just say it's a good think they were in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. The three brothers chuckled and looked at each other. "Harry, I'm afraid there are some people here from the Ministry of Magic for you."

"Really?" Harry said, looking shocked. "I can't imagine why."

"Probably got something to do with the fact that you killed their minister." Benji said, pushing away from the table and standing up. "Well, let's not keep them waiting." Harry and Neville stood up with him and the three brothers walked out of the kitchen and down to the entrance hall where they found half a dozen wizards in black robes.

"Evening gentlemen." Harry said pleasantly. "I've heard you were looking for me."

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge." One of the wizards said.

"You mean that Death Eater who's arm I ripped off?" Neville said, standing at Harry's side.

"And I blew his balls off." Benji added. "That guy was you minister?" He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Never the less." The Ministry wizard said. "You had no right to kill him."

"It was self defense." Benji said with a shrug. "He tried to kill us but we killed him first, right guys?" Harry and Neville nodded. The doors of the school banged open and two more wizards walked in, and when they did, Harry and Neville shared a smile with one another. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall, African wizard and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the old, battle scared retired Auror, walked in side by side and stopped before the ministry wizards and the brothers.

"What are you all doing here?" Kingsley asked.

"We're here to apprehend Potter and his friend's for Minister Fudge's murder." The head auror said.

"The minister was a Death Eater, and corrupt leader at that." Kingsley said. "And I'm sure Harry here was just acting in self defense."

"That's exactly what I said, sir." Benji said.

"Now why don't you lazy young punks go out and actually do your jobs." Moody said. "I didn't retire just to let the ministry fall because of idiots like you." The Aurors looked annoyed, but left all the same, shooting glares ad Harry, Neville, and Benji. Harry and Neville both smirked at the retreating Ministry employs while Benji raised his middle finger at them.

"Put that away." Moody snapped.

"Yes sir." Benji said quickly and lowered his hand. Moody looked Benji up and down with his magical eye, which gave the American boy the creeps.

"So, who's your new ally Potter?" Moody asked.

"This is Benji Professor Moody." Harry said. "He's an American here to help me take Voldimort down once and for all."

"Well, just remember boys," Moody said.

"Constant vigilance." Harry and Neville said in unison with Moody, smiles on their faces.

"You never change do you Moody?" Harry asked.

"Although it seems you do Potter." Kingsley said. "How are you doing after that whole Ministry incident a few years ago?"

"To be perfectly honest," Harry said, "I've never felt better in my life."

"Well, tell Dumbledore we stopped by will you?" Moody said. The three brothers nodded and the two Order of the Phoenix members turned and left.

"Nice guys." Benji said. "Who are they?"

"Just a couple of allies." Harry said. "Some very valuable allies."

**And there you go, the brotherhood is formed of some of the greatest heroes Hogwarts has seen since the Founder, and maybe Dumbledore. I also decided to throw Dobby in there cause someone was asking for it in the eairlyer chapters.**

**Read and Review or it's over. And seriously, just let me know if you guys are reading, just saying that you read it or something.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait folks, i've just been busy with school and work and i've had a few computer problems, but i'm back now and here come the new chapters, enjoy. and to Nebkreb, yeah, i your story Half Animal, Half Man was a big insperation for mine and i admit i did rip off some of your ideas for it in the begining, and i'm sorry for it. it's just when i read a good story, which it is if nobodies read it yet, i would highly recomend it, i try to take it and tweak it a bit. but i am sorry for taking some of your ideas without permision.**

**As always i own nothing but Benji Ryulong**

Chapter 8, Life at Hogwarts

Word around Hogwarts was buzzing with word of what Harry, Benji, and Neville had done at The Devil's Angel. People were asking them what had happened, how they had done it, Benji's scar, Harry's powers, Neville's moves, it was all overwhelming, even for the Boy Who Lived, and he was practically born in the spotlight.

"How'd you deal with it for all those years Boss?" Benji said.

"Guess I just ignored it." Harry replied as they passed a chattering group of girls who burst into giggles as soon as they passed. Harry and Benji had had girls coming up to them left and right asking for dates and such. Neville had been blessed with being in a relationship with Luna that was public knowledge that the ladies were leaving him alone. Benji was only being hounded because he and Cho had not made any kind of relationship yet. And Harry, being away from a year had clearly had no time for relationships after he'd been training.

"Really dude, why don't you just ask Ginny or Tonks out so that these girls will get off your back?" Benji asked.

"Cause if they're in love, I don't want to get in their way." Harry said. "Besides, shouldn't you be asking Cho out?" Harry and Neville smiled at their American brother as he turned slightly red and gave them both the finger. Over all, life hat Hogwarts had started getting easier for the three brothers. Neville had fallen perfectly into step and for Harry it was like he'd never been away. Benji on the other hand was getting hopelessly lost.

"I should ask Harry if I could borrow that Map thing of his." He mumbled to himself as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find the potions dungeon. "Hell knows I need it more than him." He turned a corner and slammed into someone, sending books and all sorts of other stuff flying everywhere.

"Shit." The guy that Benji had bumped into swore.

"Sorry man, I can't tell up from down in this place." Benji said, gathering up his stuff.

"It happens." The person he bumped into said. "Where you headed?"

"Potions." Benji said.

"Ah, so am I, I'll show you the way." The guy said, placing the last of his items in his bag.

"Thanks man." Benji said, raising his hand. "Benji Ryulong."

"Blaze Zabini." The guy said, shaking Benji's hand.

"Slytherin right?" Benji asked, as the two of them made their way to the Potions class.

"Yeah." Blaze said. "And you're in Gryffindor."

"Yep." Benji said. The two of them talked and got to know each other as Blaze lead the way to the class.

"Thanks for leading the way man." Benji said, shaking Blaze's hand as they reached the door.

"Any time." Blaze said. The two of them parted, Blaze to sit with his own friends and Benji said with Harry and Neville.

"Got lost again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Blaze over there was able to help me out though." Benji said, jerking his thumb over at where Blaze was sitting.

"And what were you doing with a Slytherin?" Ron asked venomously. "Figuring out new ways to work for You-Know-Who?"

"You've got a one track mind, you know that Red?" Benji said. "And the guy was just showing me the way to class." He glanced over at Blaze and saw that he seemed to be getting the same treatment from Malfoy.

"Blaze always has been a good guy." Neville said. "Never caused any trouble never picked a fight."

"He did seem like a good guy." Benji said, shrugging. The class went though like it usually did for the three brothers, Benji would read off the ingredients for the potion, Neville would grab the ingredient and throw them to Harry who caught them without looking and added it to the potion. By the end of the class, they had created the second best in the class, the first being Hermione.

"Not bad." Benji said, as they left the class. "Although Snape looked a little pissed when you guys started that fancy stuff."

"What can we say, when we've got it, we've got it." Harry said, smiling. He looked up and saw Ginny and Tonks talking in the corner and his face fell a little.

"You ok Harry?" Neville asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been better." Harry sighed, rubbing the pack of his neck. Benji however was distracted; he was glancing towards a dark corridor, and listening carefully.

"Hey Boss," he said, "do you hear anything over there?" Harry listened and his eye narrowed.

"Sounds like someone getting the shit beat out of him." He said, his teeth slowly extending.

"Put the fangs away Boss." Benji said, walking towards the shadows. "This one's mine." He slowly crept towards the source of noise and found Malfoy, Crabb, Goyal, and one other person. Malfoy was leaning against a wall sneering while Crabb was holding the forth person while Goyle was beating him. Benji's eyes filled with rage when he found that it was Blaze Zabini they were beating.

"This is what you get for hanging around with that American punk." Malfoy sneered.

"You mean this American punk?" Benji said, raising his gun. "Now let Blaze go or else I'll redecorate your face Malfoy." Malfoy sneered, but motioned for Crabb and Goyal to back away.

"Next time Ryulong." Malfoy said as he and his thugs walked away. Benji ran to Blaze and helped him to his feet.

"You still with me man?" Benji asked.

"Yeah, I'm still breathing." Blaze said weakly. Benji smiled and helped Blaze to his feet.

"Need you to be the compass again Blaze, guide me to the Hospital Wing." He said.

"Maybe we could help out." Harry said, appearing with Neville at his side. Harry moved over to Blaze and held his other side, Neville helped clear a path as Harry and Benji carried Blaze to the hospital wing.

"Good lord!" Madam Pomphree shrieked when she saw Blaze. "What happened to him?"

"A bunch of punks worked him over." Benji said, deciding to leave Malfoy and his thugs for later. "Didn't see who they were."

"Well, it doesn't look too bad." Madam Pomphree said, looking Blaze over. "I should have him back up in a matter of minutes." Benji nodded and he turned away.

"What are you going to do about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Not sure yet, but give me time, I'll think of something." Benji said. Harry and Neville nodded and kept walking with him.

Harry's animals had moved in with Hagrid, whom Benji had also managed to get to know very well. Griff and Hagrid's boarhound Fang had become fast friends, just like Rave and Hedwig. As for Sly and Puff, they mostly just hung around Hagrid's garden sunbathing. Out of all of Harry's animals, they seemed to be the closest.

"Do you think Huffelpuff and Slytherin were in love when they were human?" Benji asked as they sat in Hagrid's hut with Hermione, Harry, and Neville.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"I'm just saying Puff and Sly are pretty close." Benji said. "And they're suppose to be the reincarnations of the founders then maybe," Benji just shrugged.

"Well, it is possible." Hagrid said, stroking his beard. "I think I remember hearing that they were close once."

"Huh, interesting." Hermione said. "So, Hagrid, what have you got planed for us in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Ah, that's gonna be a surprise Hermione." Hagrid said, his eyes twinkling. By the looks Benji was seeing on his friend's faces, it was not going to be a very good surprise. "So, how are you all doing with the Weassly family?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, we've accepted Ginny and Tonks." Harry said.

"If my masters taught me anything it was to approach a situation with an open mind." Benji said. "And quit frankly having a friend that's gay doesn't change a thing about what I think of them."

"That's good." Hagrid said, nodding.

"And we're still pretty good with the twins." Neville said. "Even though they did slip something into my drink the other night that turned me into a bird." Everyone sniggered at the memory.

"And Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"That's a good question." Hermione said. "He and I are still together, but…"

"We're just going to see where that path takes us." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. And they were. They tried to be nice to Ron, but he always seemed to say or do something that would piss off Harry, Neville, or Benji.

"I don't know what happened to him." Harry said, sighing. "He was my best friend."

"I think he was always jealous of you mate." Neville said. "No matter what he did, you always seemed to over shadow it."

"I never tried to." Harry said defensively.

"No one said you did Boss." Benji said. "But sometimes these things just happen and you can't control them." Everyone nodded in agreement.

After leaving Hagrid's they made their way up to the castle for dinner.

"Hagrid's a real good guy." Benji commented, his hands behind his head. "Never would have guessed he was half giant."

"First real friend I ever had." Harry said, a smile playing on his face. And then I met you lot and I'm stuck with you." Benji smiled and punched Harry on the arm.

"Come on, let's go. Dinner's starting." Hermione said as she led the group into the Great Hall. They all walked in and immediately Harry and Benji were surrounded by girls, begging them for one thing or another.

"Don't they ever get bored?" Harry asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Doesn't look like it." Benji replied. As they managed to pull themselves away from the crowd and took a seat, Neville was sniggering. Benji responded by slapping him upside the head. A few minutes into dinner, Benji looked up and saw Blaze standing in the doorway, looking toward the Slytherin Table. Benji followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed. Malfoy was sitting there, apparently waiting for Blaze. Benji put down his fork and knife and got up. Harry and Neville looked towards their brother as he walked to Blaze.

"Hey, you ok man?" Benji asked.

"They're waiting for me." Blaze said. His eyes were dancing with fear, he was scared.

"Come on man." Benji said, wrapping his arm around Blaze's shoulder and leading him to the Gryffindor table. "You can eat with us tonight. I can even see if you can crash in our dorm if you want to."

"You'd do that?" Blaze asked.

"Sure man, you're my friend after all." Benji said with a smile. As they sat down, every pair of eyes in the hall from the first years to the headmaster were staring at the two of them. Some were in shock like Malfoy and Snape, some were with anger like Ron Weasly, and some were with pride like Harry, Neville, and Professor Dumbledore. Benji ignored the stares and started eating again, Blaze, Harry, and Neville following his lead. In a few minutes, everyone did, except one person. Ron was starring at Blaze and Benji with a mixture of rage and disbelief.

"I don't believe it." He muttered.

"You say something?" Benji asked.

"I said I don't believe it." Ron replied, looking up at him and getting angry. "I can't believe you are letting _him_ sit at _our_ table." He pointed at Blaze.

"If you're so upset about it, why don't you got grab a seat with the Slytherins, I'm sure you and Malfoy would have loads to talk about seeing as how you're both closed minded morons." Benji replied. Ron sputtered with rage. "We're coming into a new age Weasley, we're at war with a man who you all make sound like the Devil himself and we're going to need all the allies we can get. So what if Blaze is a Slytherin, from what I can get off him, he's a good man." From the front of the Great Hall, there was the sound of clapping. All heads turned to see Albus Dumbledore clapping.

"Well said Mr. Ryulong." He said. "And you are right, we are in a war and we do need allies against Voldemort." Many people snorted, others nodded, and some just looked confused. After dinner, Benji talked to Professor McGonagall and see agreed to let Blaze sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory that night. On the way though, Blaze and the brothers were cornered with Ron at the top of the stairs and Malfoy at the bottom.

"Anyone else not liking where this is going?" Benji said. As he and the brothers surrounded Blaze defensively.

"Oh yeah." Harry agreed.

"I'm not letting you bring that Slytherin into our common room." Ron said.

"And I'm certainly not going to let you take him." Malfoy said as Crabb and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

"See I knew there was a lot you two had in common." Benji said. Both of them were enraged by the comment and drew their wands, but then they were blasted out of their hands by Neville and Harry.

"Let's not do anything you want to regret fellas." Neville said. "Lets just get to bed and call it a day." The scene was tense, Harry had his want trained on Malfoy, Neville's was on Ron, and Benji was standing in front of Blaze, his hand hovering over his gun. Finally, Malfoy sneered and walked away and Ron just snorted before walking into the common rooms. Benji let out a sigh of relief.

"That was way to fuckin close." Benji said.

"No kidding." Harry said. Blaze slept in the dormitory with the rest of the boys, Dean and Shamus were a little wary about having a Slytherin in the room, but they relaxed and welcomed Blaze. Ron was still in a bad mood, but everyone just ignored him.

**And there you go, sorry for the semi-lame ending, i just ran out of ideas. if anyone's got any suggestions, please let me know. and again, Nebkerb, sorry for the rip off and if u like Blood Moon, check out Half Animal, Half Man, it is wicked.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
